Looking for Paradise
by aggie23
Summary: Wemma. Emma s realized she can t fight her OCD alone, so she decided to look for some help. but she finds something else in that sessions, something that might help her to know herself better than she imagined. M RATED in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

The reality was that, after the annulment of her marriage, Emma felt the cruelest person in the world. She had not only broken the heart of a good man but also had deliberately used him to forget Will Schuester. And that wasn`t right. There was nothing good.  
>What on earth had she been thinking when she married Carl? It`s true he was sweet, and definitely good looking; he had helped her with her problems more than she could thank him... But she wasn`t in love with him. Never had been. She wanted very much, but definitely not in love.<br>God, she had made such mess. She was tired. Tired of ruining things that were good for her, that helped her. Why did she have that compulsion to ruin the lives of men who loved her, who were willing to be with her, despite his disorder?  
>It was past 11 pm and Emma was lying on the couch, the TV was on, but she was not looking at it. Instead, her head was dedicated to remember all the mistakes he had made in her life. She had left her home, she had agreed to go out with Ken and she'd hurt him; then she went out with Will knowing it wasn't the right time; after that she humiliate Will in public; some weeks later she went out with Carl out of spite (now recognized, had come out with it out of spite), and then she got married in Las Vegas ... Emma forced herself to stop counting her errors. She could be there all night. Emma let out a bitter laugh and shook her head, still couldn`t believe all the stupid things she had done. She rubbed her forehead, trying to divert the thoughts she had and suddenly Will's words echoed in her head: <em>"One day, you're gonna find a way to beat this thing. Until then, I'm here for you. No Judgment, just a friend that you Can Count On." <em>Why he have to be so sweet to her, then by all that had happened between them? It was true that he had cheated on her with April and Shelby, but she had not sought the healthiest way to forget either. Emma couldn`t be more sorry for her actions. She felt ashamed, stupid and tired. Tired of fighting your OCD. Emma had spent her entire life fighting against that alone, and apparently hadn`t worked very well. It was time to seek help for herself and others. Because she couldn`t stand the thought of hurting someone due to her fears and inhibitions. she couldn`t bear to hurt Will again.

-x-

Looking for help was the best thing she could possibly do. Fighting alone against her OCD was almost impossible for her now because she felt defeated after her failed marriage. And Will, well he was being a great friend, but there were certain things she couldn`t share with him (such as the fact she still had some sort of feelings for him); and there were certain things that he couldn`t fix as much as he wanted it to.

"I`m actually very confused about my feelings", Emma confessed to Dr. Begler during her first session. It felt relieving to be able to talk about all the things she had went during the last months. After all she had no close friends. "I felt I´ve ruined everyone`s lives. Will´s in the first place… he`s been suffering a lot at the expense of my happiness, when the truth is I was never happy with Carl. I mean, I was… but not as happy as I`d have liked to. And my OCD ended up screwing up with me… I thought I had it under control…. But I didn`t. And that`s one of the reasons I never slept with him, I couldn`t… But it wasn´t just the messiness of the thing itself… Carl wasn`t Will… But I was scared at the same time", Emma´s verbiage was suddenly cut by Dr. Begler`s question

"Do you think you could sleep with Will?" Her eyes were fixed on hers.

"I… I don`t know" Emma replied in a stammering murmur, "To be honest… I don`t know how I feel about Will, there still many things we haven`t said to each other. I still resent him for sleeping with April and kissing Shelby… but I, I feel terribly for everything he suffer when I got married… I start seeing Carl after he confess he loved me, and I did it to get over him… and it kills me to know I did it with the hidden intention of hurting him". Emma sobbed. handed her a clinex and comforted her,

"Emma it`s obvious you´ll have to speak about what happened…." Emma nodded and dried her tears, "but for now let`s focus on you for a while… My impression about this first session is you have a lot to say, and i´m here to hear you out and help you with everything I can." Emma smiled as her confidence start to build again, "There are two things you should know about me. The first is that i´ve developed and interesting idea of how we should be working, which is to strengthen your confidence and help you overcome your feelings of guilt and ambivalence toward William. And the second is that I also specialize in sexology and I´d like to combine these two aspects in our analytical journey. As long as you agree…" Emma was a little surprised, but she nodded again, this time a little scared. "So Emma, after all we´ve been talking", Dr. Begler told her at the end of the session, "I believe this is a new beginning for you…. Looking for help is the first step for changing things and i want you to know this might get hard sometimes, but you need to remember the strong person you are." Emma smiled at her; the first session was quite good, as she felt supported. That was exactly was she was needing now.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Emma was going to her therapy sessions twice a week. As weeks passes she realized how much she needed to take all her feelings off her chest. She felt ashamed for making someone as good and gentle as Carl suffer; also, she still was angry with Will, although things were ok between them she felt confused every time he was around, as she felt butterflies in her stomach; and above all she felt tired and frustrated when she failed as fighting against her OCD. Carl had helped her, but only by exposing her to things she was terrified of (such as riding his car, or mixing her grapes).

"Why did you do those things, Emma?" Dr. Begler asked her during one of their sessions.

"I…uhm, I don`t know, I guess because he asked me to… it felt good then, after a while", she asnwered nervourly, "I didn´t like Carl exposing me like that, but then after having a good time, I forgot"

"You know what i think?" Emma looked at her, waiting for an answer, " I think that if you had a good time, you should go back to do those things. This time there will be no one "exposing you", so you`ll be able to take your time…. But definitively I think it`s moment for you to start trying new things.. FOR YOURSELF, NOT FOR NOBODY ELSE"

Emma was surprised to hear those words, but deep inside her she was expecting to hear them from someone

"Thank you" she replied shyly, "the truth is, hum, I had been thinking about that some days ago…. Bt, hum, i felt very selfish for thinking about me after all what happened"

"It`s time for you to think about yourself, Emma", Dr. Begler confirmed her with a some seconds when no of them said a word, she asked her, "What do you usually do during weekends?"

"Perdón?", she was clearly stunned by Dr. Begler`s question

"What do you usually do during weekends?"she asked her again

"Uhm… Well, i use to clean my apartment…. That takes me a day, tops. Also i occupied myself with stuff that needs my attention… my shoes, pencils….And then I read …"

"Well, i`d like you try something new about that"

"About what…?" Emma wanted to know a little confused. The reality was she was a very structured person and she couldn´t picture what else she could do; but she also felt curious, she experimented a curiousness she hadn`t experimented in quite some time. The fact that Dr. Begler had reasured her it was time for her gave the therapy an interesting twist.

"About the reading…" Dr. Begler replied slowly as she smiled "It`s has been a beautiful spring, maybe you should move your Reading sessions to the Park"

-xx-

That Saturday, Emma cleaned her apartment. She wasn`t ready yet to chance her rutine so drastically, but she agreed to do something else the next day. It was a gorgeous day, so after a light lunch, she settled a basket with all the things she`d take. She laughed at herself when she saw all the stuff she had packed: a clinex box, two cloths, sun screen, plastic glasses, apple juice, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, another clinex box, her book, sun glasses, a hat and a cardigan in case she gets cold. It was too much, it was true, but she wasn`t in her comfort zone, so she preferred to be over prepared instead of underprepared.

She arrived the park fearing it`d be crowded with people runnig, playing football and walking their pets. But to her surprise, there were just a couple of people sitting on the grass. No kids playing, no pets around. She sighed in relief, and walked toward a tree by the side of the walking zone. With a little hesitant she extended the cloth on the grass and sat on it. She took a deep breath, trying to slow the beats of her heart that seemed to be racing since her bottom and legs made contact with the ground. She was glad she was wearing pants and smiled shyly while she looked for her book in the basket. After some minutes, Emma started to feel uncomfortable in that reading position. With some doubts she stared at the tree trunk and laid back with her eyes closed until her own back made contact with the bark. That`s not that bad, she thought feeling proud of herself; and kept on reading.

"Love is the answer for most of the questions of my heart" Will sang as he walked down the park. Yeah, love`s definitively the answer for everything I wonder, he thought as the sun warmed his body. Several weeks had passed since he talked to Emma in the teachers' lounge and since Holly had told him Emma still had feeling for him. Still he was confused about that, about his own feelings for Emma. He really wanted to settle down, to have a relationship, a healthy relationship with someone; but every time he thought about that he could only think about her. Because he wanted another shot with her, despite all their ups and downs, despite that she had got married to someone after he confessed his feelings to her; and that crushed his heart. However, he had hurt her. But he never had the chance to explain. Suddenly, his thinking was interrupted when he saw a red haired woman sitting next to a tree. She definitively looked like Emma; but that couldn´t be her, _she was sitting on the ground wearing pants_. No way, he thought… but then he looked again and saw she was wearing orange pants; it could be her after all. But this was most peculiar.

He walked to the spot, looking casual and distracted and glance at her. It was her, and his heart speed raced.

"Emma…?" He called her, trying to look surprised. He was a little shocked after all.

She looked up at him, blinking several times. _God, she looks beautiful_, he said to himself. "Will..!" she was clearly stunned to see him, "Hi, how are you?"

"I`m fine… taking a little walk" he smiled at her, "what are _you_ doing here?" his smile widened pointing the ground

"Oh, well…. I`m, uhm, reading!" she lifted her book to show him seeing a proud look on his eyes.

"That`s awesome… I'm surprised, gladly surprised". He just stood there, looking at her without believing his eyes; that was such a huge progress for her. And all that he had been thinking before went clear: she was the one for him. There was no other woman he wanted to be with. "So… I, I better be going, don`t wanna interrupt your lecture" he declared grinning at her.

"Oh, no, don`t go!" she said and going all reddish when realized her voiced was louder than she pretended, "I mean, I was gonna stop for a while, going to grab something to eat… Would you, hum like to join me? I have some PB&J sandwiches" she smiled at him.

"That`s extortion, you know that?" she laughed as she moved to make him space on the cloth, "Can`t say no to PB&J, Em… shouldn´t have said that if you were trying to be polite"

"I wasn`t", she said shyly searching for the Tupper in her basket and handing him one sandwich. They ate in silence for a while until Will broke it

"This is excellent, Em" she smiled at him, "So, I didn´t know you came here"

"I don`t!" she laughed, "Well, i`m here… it`s something new i`m trying with my therapist. She`s… she`s really helping me" he nodded pleasant, "There were so many things I needed to hear for someone, to confirm me it`s ok to feel and think certain things". Will remain silenced, staring his own lap. He felt underrated because he had tried to make her see that for so long. She caught his look and placed and hand on his. "It`s not that I don`t appreciate your help in the past, Will. You`ve helped me. A lot. It`s just, there`re certain things I couldn`t talk with you… because I was… you know, hum, married. And since everything sank I needed to get my life in order again, my feelings in order"

Will lifted his head and found her big brown eyes looking at him.

"Feelings?" he asked her, knowing what she meant. But Emma didn´t know the little chat he had with Holly weeks ago. Emma moved in her place a little nervous.

"Yeah, feelings… that`s the reason everything went to… sank" she ended. Her body tensed, she didn`t want to say more than she should. "There was something between me and Carl, something I couldn`t ignore. It wasn`t him, it was me. It was always me."

"I know" he whispered, not taking his eyes off her. "_I know_".

He knew? Emma`s cheeks went red. He knew. Oh gosh. She closed her eyes slowly and opened again, taking a deep breath. "I`m sorry, Will" she admitted embarrassed, "I`m sorry you had to go through that after what you opened your heart to me and I ignored it." She tried very hard not to sob and continued "I`m sorry I called you a slut in front of the school staff; but my heart was crushed, broken… for… what you did."

"I won`t never understand why I didn`t tell you what happened that time" Will felt the most terrible person for letting Emma believe that story. "The truth is I did kiss Shelby, but nothing happened with April. Nothing. I don`t even know why a let you think that… I guess… I guess I was scared. I was scared of being with you, because I didn`t think I was enough for you; I didn`t believe I could give you what you deserve. And also, I was just ending my marriage and i`m not gonna lie to you, maybe I was excited about being single. That doesn`t mean I was gonna sleep with every women that passed in front of me…. It`s just, in that time being with you was repeating my story with Terri, as you said; maybe that`s the reason I didn`t explain myself in that time. And I regret it every day, Emma. I do. And I hope you can forgive me".

Wow, that`s a lot of information to process for her. "You… you didn`t sleep with April?" she asked him trying to assimilate everything he just said.

"No… I…"

"Why didn´t you tell me all that, Will?" she asked him, softly. Everything was different now; she couldn`t be angry at him, "Why didn`t you tell me you were scared? I was too. And I shouldn`t have had all that expectation and hope about you. I was selfish. I`m always selfish" she let out a deep breath, feeling disappointed of herself.

"You`re not. I can`t enumerate all the times you helped me, knowing that doing that you were the only one who loosed". She smiled at him, thanking him with her eyes.

"We`ve made so many mistakes, hum?" she giggled. "I hope you can forgive mines, Will"

"As long as you forgive mines", he placed his hand on her arm and squeezed it friendly.

"I think I can do that". They stayed there, trying to process what just happened. After a while, Emma started to organize her basket, it was getting late and they had to work the next day. It was going to be awkward, but she was pleased they clarified things. "We should be going, right?"

"Yeah... do you have a ride?" He was expecting she didn`t.

"Yep, it`s right there" she pointed her car as she carried her stuff.

"Let me help you" he asked her, taking the basked off her hands, "I`ll walk you, then"

"Thanks, Will", she said when Will closed the car`s door behind her. "I`ll see you tomorrow?" She asked him, through the window.

"I bet you will". She started the engine as he started walking away and then turned around and told her with a grin on his mouth, "Oh, and, Em…? Nice pants". He blink and, finally walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

III

"How do you feel now, Emma?" Dr. Begler asked her next session

"I feel… odd" she replied trying to find the right word, "finding out he didn't sleep with April makes me feel terrible for what I told him. Still…"

"You _were_ hurt, Emma" she reassured her, "and I know you were handling wrong information, but he made a mistake too, right?"

"Yes" she remained silence for a while before confessing, "Tho, I _am_ glad Will and I talked. He, uhm, he knows the reason my marriage failed. He knows it was because of him, because my feelings for him"

"What are those feelings exactly?"

"I think my feelings were always the same for him…" suddenly Emma started sobbing, "it`s just… I`ve been afraid to admit it. I`ve been afraid of being hurt again"

"Do you honestly think he`d hurt you again? When the truth is he never meant to?"

"I know… that`s what makes me stupid"

"Emma, the fact that you`re single now doesn`t mean you have to run to his arms again. The fact that you`re opening yourself to new experiences is gonna lead you to him. Forcing yourself to be what you think he wants is going to bring nothing but problems"

"That makes sense", Emma said out loud, "that makes a lot of sense. Going to the part on Sanday was for myself… and I happened to find Will there, and… ". Her eyes widened as she comprehended what Dr. Begler had been trying to tell her.

"So, how was the Park?" Dr. Begler asked her smiling, noticing the sudden insight Emma just did.

"Interesting… very interesting. I didn`t freaked out! And I even rested my back on a tree!" Emma laughed, "It was fun, really fun I have to admit"

"Good, `cause I'm thinking you should keep doing that… and maybe, dare to spend your lunch recess outdoors"

"You mean…?" Emma practically whispered, "Eat outside?"

"While watching football practice, perhaps"

-xx-

Eating outside was as hard as Emma imagined. But still she did it. When the lunch recess arrived, she grabbed her bag and walked outside trying to relax and actually enjoy her me-time. Some kids were outside too, but not too many to make her uncomfortable. She was being lucky referring to crowded places for now. She found her place on a bench facing the school building so she sat there, right before cleaning the surface with a clinex. She was in the middle of her carrot salad when a familiar voice greeted her.

"Elma"

"Sue" re relied dryly. But she didn`t take the indirect and sat next to her. "What…?"

"Just wanted to say you look different" she declared not looking at her, "and I`m kinda excited about it. You seem to be stopping to look like those pandas from the zoo… there`s still the fact that you refuse to mate, but you seem to be on track".

"Uhm…" Emma didn`t see that coming at all, "uhm, thanks, I guess, Sue. I`m, uhm, taking therapy sessions…"

"i`m sorry, Alma, you lost me at "uhm"… enjoy your carrots". And she left.

Back in her office, Emma giggled for a while remembering that awkward scene. She felt proud of her advances and it was nice to see someone notice them. Even if that person was Sue.

At the end of the day, Will crushed into Emma on his way out.

"Oh, Geez, I`m sorry, Em!" he apologized grabbing her arms to keep her steady, "you allright?"

"I`m good, Will." She told him, fixing her jacket.

"Walk with me to the parking lot?" she nodded in respond and he asked her, "Didn´t see you at lunch… too much work lately?"

"Actually no… I… I ate outside" she confessed with a proud tone.

"Emma Pillsbury is going wild!" Will teased her as she laughed, "You did? Why didn`t you invite me? I`m not wild enough for you?" he joked again and instantly regret it as he thought that could make her uncomfortable.

"Actually you`re too wild for me, that`s why I didn´t invite you… I was afraid you`d ask me to eat with my hands and share glasses" she made a disgust face and grinned at him. "I'm sorry I didn`t ask you to join me… I was so excited about it, it never occurred me"

"It`s ok, Em, really. Maybe mext time?" he asked her shyly

"Definitively next time, Will. See you tomorrow!"

-xx-

Nationals date was coming closer and the Glee kids were excited, stressed and uncontrollably. They had rehearsal every afternoon and their physical and emotional exhaust was beginning to get noticed. Will wasn`t the exception. He looked and felt tired; the kids were demanding as never and Sue was breathing on his neck like a wild animal.

"Back off, Sue. Seriously", he warned her one day at the teachers' lounge, the tension was growing everyday between them and Will was very susceptible to anything that could affect his day.

"Or what, butter head?" she yelled at him with ferocity

"And stop with the name calling! You know what, why don`t you find an occupation, like train your squad for Nationals… Oh, no… wait… you didn`t classify!".

"That`s war, Schuester" she threat him leaving the room and smashing every object she could reach against the wall.

"Will….?" Emma called him softly when they were alone, "Will, are you ok?"

"Do I look ok…?" he answered back with a tired smile on his face. Emma placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, but it just made it worst; his eyes were red shinny.

"Oh, Will" she stood up and embrace his body around her arms holding him with all she had. "You need to relax for a while".

"I can`t… this is so important for them, I could never rest knowing they have the chance to win", his voice was shaky and sour.

"You`re gonna crack if you don´t….", Will was trying very hard not to cry himself out because all the pressure, "Shhh… let that go, swee…" she cut herself before she could even finish. Will took his head off her to look at her, not believing the words that almost escaped her mouth.

"It`s gone already" he declared not taking his eyes off her, _you just made it go away_, he thought. Emma caught the message right away, but tried to focus. It was hard with Will looking at her the way he was.

"Take a break, Will; seriously…" he stared at her, not knowing exactly how to figure out her. She was giving him that look, "for me..? Please?" she pleaded.

"Anything for you, Em"


	4. Chapter 4

IV

"I´m afraid Will might ask me to go to Nationals with them" Emma confessed to Dr. Begler a couple of weeks later.

"Why does that scares you? I thought you wanted to go with the kids to NY…" was clearly confused about Emma`s reaction.

"I do, it`s important for them and I`d love to be there. But…" she couldn`t continue as her voice cracked, "things with Will have been tense…. Well, not tense, but I`m sensing we might be flirting again and that makes me nervous…"

"_We_? You mean you`re flirting with him too?"

Emma smiled shyly, "I am… never thought I could after all what happened; but still I don`t think it`s the right time. He´s under a lot of pressure and I'm finding very hard to let myself go with him; thu, to be honest, I don´t think I could be with anyone else…." Her own words coming off her mouth stunned her. And she suddenly understood it was truth.

"So what do you think you should do? About that and when he asks you to go with them?"

"I.. I don`t know" Her sudden realization made her mind go blank. "I don´t think I should go with them, even if he needs me there, I don`t think I'm gonna be able to handle NY dirt…. I don`t think I`m gonna be able to go on a plane without freaking out, or to sleep in an hotel and walk down NY streets… It´s just too mess too soon".

"Ok, Emma; it´s a big progress for you to know your limitations, but you know you will be able to go there eventually, right? Maybe it`s just not the time for you yet"

"What about Will?" Emma asked seeking for help. She was actually clueless what to do about him, what to tell him when he asks her.

"Maybe you should tell him what you told me."

-xx-

"Em, can I come in?" Will asked her knocking her office door one afternoon after lunch. They both had a free period that day and the kids had asked him for a chaperone for their trip to Nationals. It was the perfect excuse for him to invite Emma, and he was exciting for pop the question.

"Sure, come on in" she replied smiling and suspecting the reason he was coming to see her. Will couldn´t help to notice her desk was messier than usual. Well, not really messy because everything was neat with Emma around; but that day he noticed her desk looked different than other days. "Is everything ok? Could you rest at least?" her tone was worried and her eyes only expressed kindness.

"Just a little. I`ve talked to the glee kids the other day and by unanimous vote you´ve been chosen to come as a chaperone to NY!" His was clearly excited and happy about it, but when Emma smiled at him, his cheeriness faded. "What…?"

"I`m sorry, Will… I can`t go with you" Will jaw dropped and just stared at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no… nothing´s wrong… it`s just… I don´t think I´m ready to handle NY yet. That trip involves lots of new things for me… that I actually want to do, but I want to do that when I´m ready"

"I could help you, you know that, right?" He asked her giving her a reassurance look.

"You´re very sweet, Will and I know you could, but that´s not the think. This is about me learning how to deal with that by myself…"

"You still know, you don´t have to do that… You can always count on me, Em" he said again. Suddenly Will felt pushed away. And that time when he spoke his voice had a rest of despair.

"I know I do, but it`s not about you Will" Emma replied serious, wondering why was he being so selfish. For the first time in years she was thinking about herself and she felt bad for it, only because Will`s reaction. "Thanks, for asking me to go, but I can´t." And with that, Emma ended their conversation as Will walked away to his own office.

_William you idiot, _he said to himself when he was back at his place_. Emma was right, why the hell did you react like that? She needs her own space, her own time to sort things out. Why do you keep pushing like that?_ Everything seemed to be working out just fine between then, until his invitation to Nationals. Since then, their conversations became awkward and shallow; he could see by looking her eyes, she was feeling disappointed. So, after a couple of days he got the courage of going back to her office again. This time, he didn´t knock when he saw her reading some papers.

"I`m sorry for being such an idiot" She stared at him, not very sure how to react. But she was glad he`d came to see her.

"Will, it`s… "

"No, it`s not. I´m being such an ass. I don´t know why I feel pushed away from you and at the same time I feel closer than ever. I think I´m afraid I`d lose you… "

"Will…. I`m sorry you feel like that. I`m just trying to make things for my own, to stand up for myself. I know you´re here for me, I really do. And you… hum, you won´t lose me. You´ll never lose me." Her cheeks colored when she said that as she broke eyes contact.

"I won´t?" his words had hope and Emma felt everything they talked about had a hidden intention. It was like they were talking about what they secretly wanted, but none of them dared to say it.

"No" They just stayed there, looking each other, smiling and trying to understand why it was so hard for them to actually say what they meant.

"Maybe, maybe I should go now. Nationals stuff to be done. I`m sorry you don`t come with us, but I understand the reason; and if it that helps you, I'm more than ok with it".

"Thank you, Will"

"Oh, before I go, I'd like to ask you a favor… I need your help in the next rehearsal… I'm trying something new for the kids. Actually is an assignment for all of us, we have to sing in another language and I choose Spanish of course, but the sing is… it`s a duet. Do you think you could help me sing?"

"I have a terrible pronunciation, Will… especially in Spanish" she said smiling and shaking her head.

"Oh, c`mon, it`ll be fun. I`ll help you with your pronunciation and you´ll lend me that pretty voice of yours"

"Uhm, ok." She consent, not very convinced if it was a good idea. The last time they sang together, Will ended shirtless on top of her.

-xx-

"It`s "YO", em… not IO…" he explained to her laughing as she tried to pronounce the word.

"This is too hard, Will… I always sucked with Spanish"

"Here" he said softly grabbing her cheeks with a hand, "relax your muscles… Yo, yo, yo, yo" he repeated exaggerating a circle with his lips. As Emma tried to copy him, she realized she was more focus on his lips than in learning how to say the words properly. He caught her glancing his lips right away and locked his eyes with hers, looking at her tenderly as her hand caressed her skin lightly. She sighed heavily as his hand travelled through her milky skin.

"Will… what are you doing…?" she asked him, trying to break the growing tension between them.

"Trying to relax your cheeks" he replied with a grin, "Do this" he told her, closing his jaw and accentuating an "O" with his mouth, "like if you have collagen on your lips" she laughed trying to imitate him but she froze when his mouth went to her hear, "Shhhh"

"Uhm…?"

"Do you feel the air coming out of my mouth?", she nodded in silence, demanding her body not to shiver as she felt Will`s breath so close to her skin, "you try now" he asked her not moving an inch away from her.

"Shhhh", she tried close to his ear.

"The air should be coming from here, Em..." Will instructed her, placing a hand on the top of her belly. Emma let out a small gasp when she felt his touch. He was warm and gentle and her body reacted sending her a wave of heat. She made her biggest effort to send the air out of her mouth properly; she didn`t know exactly what to do with all the emotions she was feeling in that moment. She only knew she felt good, but wasn`t ready yet.

"Yo…" Her attempt was accurate.

"I think you`re ready now", Will let her know, looking at her straight into her eyes as he slowly took his hand of her belly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if this chapter goes a little fast. I`d love to make it longer, but i`m kinda busy and I have such great ideas for this story I`m afraid I might not end it if I start writing everything so detailed! lol**

V

"Why did you hold back, Emma?" Dr. Begler wanted to know, "I`m not criticizing you, I´m just trying to understand what are you thinking…"

"I`m… I don`t know!" Emma started sobbing as she struggled to find the right words, "the thing is, my body goes crazy when he`s around… and I don`t know how to handle it. It scares me…". She remained silence for a while, twisting her hands nervously, looking for the courage to say out loud what she was thinking. "When he touches me… the earth moves under my foot; I feel a warm sensation… here" she placed a hand on her belly, "and I can feel my heart beating so fast and loud I`m afraid he´d listen it". Emma`s face was reddish, she was opening her soul for the first time; and even when she was embarrassed she kept going, "I don`t know how to handle that… I don`t know if that`s right. My body… is a strange think to me! I should know it by now, I should be able to control myself every time he`s around but I can`t. I should know myself by now."

"Do you think you can do that?"

"I want to", she confesses shyly, drying her eyes.

"Emma, do you remember what I told you the first time you came to see me?" Dr. Begler inquired, while she looked for something in her notebook. As Emma didn`t answer, she continued, "About what I specialize in?" Emma`s eyes widened, her lips formed an "O" and she blushed with intensity.

"I know this a sensitive area for you; but it`s the only topic we haven`t discuss. I`m really seeing progress with your ODC, Emma, and I believe your growing confidence is gonna be a great source where you can find the strength to explore this other side of you "

"What are you suggesting….?" She asked scared to death, "That I should sleep with Will….?"

"No, no! That wasn`t what I was implying!" Emma sighed in relief, "what I`m trying to say is I agree with you about you should know yourself". Emma looked at her for a while, not daring to ask her what she meant by that. As she didn`t answer, Dr. Begler continued, "You know, Emma, sexuality is another part of human life. Of human nature… let me ask you, what do you think woman do when they are single and they need to fulfill that need? "

"They find someone to… sleep with?" she replied shyly.

"Well that`s an option. But many other women don`t feel comfortable with the fact of sharing their bed with strangers."

"Like me" Emma confirmed her.

"Exactly… What do you think is the main ingredient to make a perfect sexual experience?"

"Being with someone you`re in love with…?" she answered, looking for approval.

"Yes. But there`s also a very important matter and that is to know what do you like, what do you feel. To know the things you`re comfortable with, to control your body to certain stimuli"

"Are you saying….?"

"Yes, exploring your own body will give you another perspective"

-xx-

Once in her condo, Emma tried to process Dr. Begler`s words. It was hard for her to follow her instructions especially because she was much retracted and cautious regarding to her sexuality. But the truth was, Will made something inside her move and shake uncontrollably every time he touched her.

But maybe it was going too fast for her to try that "exploring yourself" advice; so she decided she`d wait until her confidence was more solid.

Days passed very fast for Emma since then; she`d see Will only occasionally and she spent most of her lunches sitting alone outside, enjoying the sun and the almost-coming-summer breeze. Their rehearsals for Will`s performance went pretty good, their voices matched almost perfect together and they had a lot of chemistry; but luckily for her, those two practices they spend together were only laughter and fun.

"Em!" a voice called her name from the distance. It was Will; he was asking her to go with his hand, "It`s time!" she stood up quickly and packed the rest of her salad with trembling hands.

"Here I am!" she smiled at him. But still he noticed she was nervous for singing in front of the kids.

"C`mon, Em…" he guided her until the choir room and before entering whispered softly in her hear, "Don`t be nervous, ok? Besides, don`t forget I'm supposed to be the star…", he send her a grin before continuing teasing her, "I know you`re gonna shine any way, but try not to dull my talent".

Emma giggled like a teenager but messed with him for the last time before the kids could listen, "You`re in trouble, then…"

"Well, kids… here we are…as you asked me to… well, almost demanded me. I´ve prepared a song too. As you see, Mrs. Pillsbury is here… she`s gonna assist me with the duet you`ve imposed to me… Yes, Rachel?"

"I just wanna say, and I believe I speak for the entire group, we´re glad you`re here Mrs. P". Emma smiled at the group, feeling their warm welcome.

"Well, let`s do this" Will said smiling at Emma. The music start to play and they both sang together:

_Everybody Say _

_oh oh oh oh _

_oh oh nananana oh oh oh_

They stood far from each other while their voices were perfectly in sync.

**(Emma)**_Driving in a fast car _

_trying to get somewhere _

_Don t Know Where i m going _

_But i Gotta Get There_

**(Will)**_A veces me siento perdido _

_inquieto, solo y confundido _

_entonces me ato a las estrellas _

_y al mundo entero le doy vueltas _

**(Both)**_Im singing for somebody like you _

_sorta like me, baby _

**(Will)**_Yo canto para alguien como tú _

_pon la oreja, nena_

**(Emma)**_Estoy buscando ese momento _

_la música que cuando llega _

_Me llena con su sentimiento _

_con su sentimiento, Vida llena _

**(Will)**_Walking down the sideway _

_looking for innocence _

_Trying to find my way _

_Trying to make some sense _

**(Emma**_)Yo canto para alguien como tú _

_solo como tú, baby_

**(Will)**_Im singing for somebody like you _

_You, what about you?_

_(_**Emma)**_I m singing for someone _

_someone like you _

**(Will)**_Tú, dime a quién le cantas _

_Cause there´s something about you there _

**(Emma)**_Speaks to my heart _

_Speaks to my soul _

**(Both**_)I´m singing for someone _

_Sorta like you _

**(Emma)**_Yo canto para alguien _

**(Will)**_ Someone like you, someone like me _

_Sólo como tú, oh, my sister _

_Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar _

_Looking for paradise _

**(Emma)**_Oh oh oh oh_

_Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar _

**(Both)**_Looking for paradise _

Without even realizing, they had walked straight to each other and as they took their hands they sang to each other, locking their eyes and pressing their bodies together. They were taken out of their embrace when the kids exploded in a massive cheer.

"You definitively sound awesome together" Tina congratulated them

"And look pretty comfy with your bodies glued like that" Puck sentenced. "Our turn!"

Emma blushed and went to sit next to Will as the kids performed their songs; but she couldn´t pay all the attention she wanted it as she was still feeling his body near hers.

They were sitting very close and without even noticing, Will placed his hand on hers and squeezed it gently and she sighed when she felt his touch, smiling discreetly.

"This was a great show kids… you all did excellent; good practice everybody!" Will said after all the kids had performed and as they left the choir room, he turned around to see Emma still sitting near the piano. "I asked you not to over-shine", she giggled as she stood up and walked to him.

"I didn`t! You were great, Will" they stayed there, looking at each other, knowing what just happened but not daring to say it. "When… hum, when are you going to Nationals?" she asked him, trying to break the tension.

"Next week… I can`t believe we`re so close"

"You´ll do great" she reassured him with a grin, "take it easy, Will, ok?" and without even thinking what she was doing she came close to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I`ll see you later" and she left.

Will remain stuck there, not knowing how to take that kiss. The more he tried to give Emma her own space, the more she came closer to him. And the more he focussed on being friends with her, the more he wanted to be something else, something more.

-xx-

_Emma, you`re making a big mistake; why can´t you give him a break? Why can`t you give yourself a break? What was that kiss for, hu? _

She sank her head in the water, trying to cool herself. She had kissed him to calm him down, but she knew she also wanted to kiss him… and not only on his cheek.

_Emma stop that. You have to focus on you, remember? _

"Yes, it`s about me"

_But then, why I'm getting so close to him? _

-xx-

"Rachel you want everyone to losetheir voices?" Will asked Rachel with frustration

"No, Mr. Schue, but we need to keep rehearsing! What if we miss a note in the middle of the…"

"No, Rachel, we´re fine, you`re…"

"Fine it`s not enough!" She interrupted him, almost screaming

"Rachel, no..!" Will exclaimed fighting with the impulse of telling her to shut up and leave.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door and Will was glad to see Emma standing at the entrance

"Is everything ok?" she asked with precaution, looking at Rachel and then at Will.

"No…" Rachel answered in a bad tone.

"Come here, Rachel" Emma invited her kindly; and when Rachel was close enough she told her, "I know you want to win Nationals; do you think he doesn`t want that too? Rachel, look at him" Rachel directed her eyes where Will was standing and stared the floor in embarrassment, "what do you see, besides irritation for what just happened?"

"A lot more", she replied softly.

"Go, Rachel, and get some rest, ok?"Emma rubbed her arm to cheer her up, and Rachel left. When they were alone, she saw Will sitting on the floor with his arms resting on his knees. "Will?" she approached him and looked at him with a light smile but he didn`t lift his head, "Will…? What`s going on?" she asked him, kneeling down by his side while she placed a hand on his back. Emma looked for his eyes, but he refused to lift his head, "what`s going on?", she asked him again.

"Just more than I can handle, Em", and when he spoke his words sounded distant, dead beat and almost unemotional. "I was this close to say something inappropriate to Rachel… this close. Seems Sue has been working her magic to screw things up"

"Will, you´re much better than that, much better than Sue. Keep it together for a little longer. You´re just 3 days from Nationals! From NY!" she told him with excitement. _But you`re not gonna be there_, he thought selfishly. Instead he gave her an exhausted smiled. "You didn`t rest didn`t you?" Emma reprimanded him, with a grin.

"No…" he confessed like if it was obvious; and then, "we`re going to NY!" he suddenly screamed, making Emma abruptly startle and Will laugh, "Ok, ok, you´re right… this is not gonna last forever". As he tried to stand up, he lost balance and reached for Emma´s arm to hold on. But he failed and felt on his back bringing Emma with him who landed right on top of him.

"Ooouch!" He whined loudly as he laughed.

"Oh my god, Will!" she joined his laughter, "You ok?"

"Yeah…" he replied slowly and his eyes locked to hers, just like that time when they were in that same position. The tension between them began to grow, but none seemed to want to break apart. "You?"

"Uhm..?"

"You ok, Em?" he asked her, not wanting her to get off him; he removed the hair from her face and his hand traveled to her shoulder.

Emma breathed heavily, like every time Will touched her, "Yeah, I'm ok… " she smiled at him and trying to get up, as she attempted to recover her breath.

"Thanks, Em" he said dusting his best off. She returned another smile and walked out of the room, feeling her body shivering and butterflies going insane in her stomach.

After that day, Emma decided Dr. Begler`s ideas wasn`t so wrong after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I had a hard time writing this chapter… Hope you enjoy it. Just letting you know it`s M rated! **

VI.

Luckily for Emma, that night there was a football game on TV and every one in Limas was going to be in their houses. It was the perfect opportunity to try Dr. Begler`s advice and go exploring. So she grabbed her coat (a very discrete one), her purse and drove straight to a gallery in town. Streets were almost deserted; still she hurried up to go into the hidden shop. She opened the door and entered and she was glad to see there was nobody in, except for the woman behind the desk.

"Hi!" she said happily, "how can I help you?"

_Thank God it´s a she_. Emma thought. "Uhm… I don`t know" she confessed looking around and trying not to blush. "I think I`m gonna have a look.. I´ll ask you if I need help; thanks."And she walked in feeling a little embarrassed. She stopped in front of the condoms. _You don´t need any condoms, Emma Pillsbury! _So she kept going and from the distance she saw the dildos: as she approaches to that section she was a little amazed for all the sizes, colors, materials, functions, shapes and textures she found around her. _I don´t know if I'm ready for one of these_.

She dared to grab one of the packages and exanimate it.

"That`s a good one, you know?" the employee let her know, "It works with batteries and it has different levels of vibrations… And the good thing is you can use it in your hot tub, it has a silicon device which…" the little bell hanging on top of the door rang when someone came in, "BRB" Emma nodded in silence, not knowing exactly what to do. That was definitively too much for her. And if she was up to this, she needed to start from the basics; and buying a dildo was for pro. She hanged it back and walked a little further. Suddenly she remembered why the woman had left. There was someone more in the store. She started to panic as the person was talking to the employee. It was a man´s voice. Running away as she wanted so bad was stupid, so she stayed and suddenly she saw the lubs and took one. _Why not? I might not even use it, but what if a do?_ She took it between her hands but didn`t move. She wanted the man to leave before she`d approach to the lady, pay for it and get the hell out of there. She walked quietly through the section, as she tried to keep her head out of sight. She peeped over the shelf but the man wasn`t there anymore. That was her chance to pay for her purchase and get home right away. But when she turned the corner, she crashed against someone.

"Oh, sorry I didn´t… Mrs. Pillsbury?"

_Oh my God_…. "Hi, Kurt…." He was blushing even more than her and he was holding some magazines and a package Emma didn't dare to look.

"Ok, this is awkward…." He declared looking at the ceiling. She glanced at him, not knowing what to do.

"Maybe… I should go, Kurt. It was nice to see you… it`d have been nicer if it was somewhere else" she smiled at him, trying to act natural, but the truth was, she didn`t know where she had she taken that confidence from.

"Yes… and Mrs. P...?" he called her once more, "don`t worry about … you know, this…" he moved his hands theatrically. She grinned at him and then walked straight to the lady to pay her.

Back in her apartment she collapsed on the couch laughing loudly. _Of course he could be there! He doesn`t even like football!_ She started laughing again as she stood up to hang her coat and purse. It was fun, very awkward and uncomfortable, but also exciting and challenging. It was true, she didn`t get herself a dildo; but experimenting with something like that was beyond her imagination and her body.

-xx-

She got into the hot tub later that night, trying to relax and to give this a shot. The true was, Emma was nervous because she didn`t know if that was going to work; and because there were going to be a lot of germs involved.

When she got out, she wrapped her body with a towel and went to her bedroom. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Em?" a familiar voice called her name when she picked up the phone

"Hi, Will" she greeted him, "how are you?"

"I`m fine… hope I´m not disturbing you"

"No, just came out of the shower" _He doesn´t need to know that!_

"Oh…" she could tell he was smiling on the other side and she felt her stomach tickled.

"Did you enjoy the game?"

"Bleh… got bored…."

"William Schuester got bored during a game!" she teased him, while she searched for her under wear; she had dropped the towel some seconds ago. "You must have too many things in your head…"

"Hmm, yeah, you could say that" he answered vaguely.

"Ok, I`d say that…" _Emma Pillsbury are you flirting with him?_ She cleared her throat "how are you, Will?"

"I`m ok… I`ve been resting and trying to relax, as you told me, but it`s been a little hard. I can`t seem to loosen myself up"

"Maybe you just need a relaxing bath, you know with bubbles and stuff"

"You mean, like one of yours?" he teased her unequivocally. She blushed and blinked once, not believing what he just told her. But she didn`t hold back and replied with a wide grin,

"I'm pretty relaxed right now", _this is not going to end well, _she thought as she dried her hair with the towel.

He chuckled and without thinking he declared, "It`s settled then, I´ll need one of your baths". Emma was astonished and giggled shyly so he didn´t freak out. But the truth was she was freaking out a little, but she also liked it.

"So, how can I help you, Will?"

"The kids want to make a final rehearsal in the auditorium tomorrow and they say I'm not trusted lately… So, do you think you could come and maybe give them some support..? They´ll be more relaxed"

"Sure, is 4 ok?"

"Perfect… I`ll see you tomorrow, then"

She hung up and sat on her bed, thinking about what she just did. Telling him she had just come from the shower was pretty daring, but also fun. She pictured Will`s smiling when hear those words and couldn`t help to feel a little curious. She bit her lip wondering what he would be thinking about right now. She leaned over the bed and sighed while she rested her hands on her abdomen. She wasn't dressed yet, but she was comfortable with her naked body, feeling a soft breeze on her skin. Emma scratched her neck and left her hand resting there, and by feeling her own touch and remembering Will`s voice her mind took her to another place, another time when he had kissed her. She evoked their first date, the way he looked at her, the way his hands hold her waist; the way his lips kissed her… she felt a sudden heat invading her low abdomen and unconsciously her hands traveled through her bare skin. She closed her eyes and suddenly, it was Will`s hand stroking her belly. Emma´s breathing went heavier as her hand kept travelling south and reached her panties. Before continuing, Emma grabbed the lub and poured a few drops on her fingers; slowly she took her hand between her thighs and caressed her most sensitive spot, increasing speed as seconds passed. She moaned in pleasure as she bit her lip not to keep in low. She couldn`t help to imagine it was Will the one who was touching her and in the moment his image accessed her mind her body trembled and her fingers sank deeper inside her. She let out a gasp and her free hand placed in her neck and stroked her skin firmly. She turned her neck to a side as her body vibrated under those new sensations and fed his imagination as she reminded over and over again Will` moist lips. Emma could feel her inner muscles tightening around her fingers and her body reached an unknown peak which she never experienced before and then she let out another moan as her body relaxed and released the tension that had accumulated. Emma remained on the bed as she tried to recover her breath and studied ell the sensations her body had. She smiled, not believing what she had done, not believing it could be so pleasant. And she imagined how much more pleasant it could be with someone like Will.

-xx-

Next day, Emma went straight to the choir room. She hadn`t seen Will in all day and she was wanted to. Even if she wasn`t going to admit it to herself.

"Am I to late...?" she asked Will while she walked through the sits in the audience. The kids were on stage, talking to each other, adjusting some last minutes details.

"No, just on time… how are you?" she smiled gently, "I´ve missed you today". Emma blushed lightly and sat next to him

"I´ve missed you too… I'm fine, just tired"

"Well, relax and enjoy the show. Kids! Why don`t you start? Mrs. Pillsbury is here!"

"Oh, hi Mrs. P" the kids greeted her, tho they couldn`t see them.

"Ok, let`s do this!" Rachel exclaimed exciting

The music started playing and Rachel began her solo, while the other kids danced in the back. After some minutes, Will looked at her and whispered in her ear, "thanks for coming, Em, this means a lot for them". She turned her face to look at him and found his sweet and kind eyes looking straight to her. She found him irresistible and she also found very hard to push last night thoughts away.

"You`re welcome"

When Mercedes and Kurt Puck sang their ballad, Will leaned on the armrest and came closer to Emma, again. "Do you think they are ok together?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked him taking special attention to their clothing.

"Isn`t Puck´s voice a little unbalanced with Mercedes´?" Emma could feel his breath on her skin, "Listen". And she did, while she turned her face to him, meeting his eyes again.

"I think they sound great, the imbalance is what makes them great" she whispered softly. Emma´s breathing become heavier again and she caught Will glancing to her lips and quickly returning to her eyes.

"You have a point" he declared not moving an inch away from her.

_That`s enough, Emma. This is not what you`re supposed to be doing. _So she took her head away and focused on the kids, for a change.

-xx-

But the truth was she didn't feel good when she did that that afternoon in the auditorium, because she could feel Will´s hurt when she pull him away.

"I feel I'm making some progress but I'm not taking the benefits of it."

"Why is that?" Dr. Begler asked her, knowing the answer to that question

Emma shook her head, and closed her eyes, knowing what she was thinking it was wrong. Because she was supposed to be concentrate in herself.

"Don`t make me say it. You know as I do, that what I'm doing with Will it`s wrong".

"I`m not saying that. You´ll know when you`re ready, Emma.".

And in that moment, Emma got even more confused about what she was supposed to do, because even when Will made her feel as if things between them were like they used to be, a concern of being hurt again to grow.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

"Will you call me when you guys get there?" Emma asked him while the kids ride de bus.

"Yes, mother" he teased her with a chuckle

"You know I´m not saying it like that!" she replied half giggling half annoyed,

"I know you didn`t Em… don´t worry, I´ll call you as soon we get off the plane"

"So… I´ll guess I´ll see you on Monday…?"

"Yep… we´ll be talking before, tho", he grinned at her

"C´mon, Mr. Schue!" Puck yelled from the bus, "You can see your girlfriend when you come back!"

"They are dating?" Artie asked him when his head was inside the bus again

"Don`t know…but they sure look like if they wanted to"

"Well…. We better be going… we don`t wanna miss the plane…"

"Good luck, Will… I`m sure they´ll be great" She leaned close to him, stepping on his tiptoes and kissed him softly. But without even noticing her mouth landed in some place between his cheek and his mouth; and Will petrified when her lips almost touch his.

"Th-thanks" he stammered when she pulled away. She was blushing as she realized what she did. Will squeezed her hand, got on the bus and waved his hand from the window. And Emma watched him leave when driver started the engine and drove away.

-xx-

_Stupid, Emma… Stupid, Emma… Stupid, Emma_. She sighed frustrated as she drove to her condo. It seemed she couldn´t contain her desire to be with him. _What the hell are you doing, uhm?_

When she got home, she collapsed on her couch. It was almost dinner time, but her body was demanding her for some rest. She yawned as she took her clothes off and got ready for a relaxing shower. Instead she was tempted when she looked and the bathtub calling for her name; so she so closed the tap of the shower and changed in order to fill the tub. Once it was full, she climbed into it and let go a deep breath when the hot water made contact with her skin.

She almost kissed Will Schuester… and without even wanting... right? She didn´t want to. Did she? Then why did you almost kiss him, if it wasn´t what you wanted? _Stop it, Emma you`re making a mess of this_.

She brought her head back, leaning on the edge of the bathtub; _you`re really making such a big fuss about this, Emma_. But she also had another voice in her head, another annoying and insistent voice telling her to stop doing what she wasn`t supposed to be doing… like hitting on Will. Like if she was fighting against herself and her own stubbornness, her hand slide between her legs and her fingers slipped inside her, as the palm of her hand was hard-pressed on her most sensitive place. She moaned as she discovered the effect that single kiss had on her and her body moved trying to catch the rhythm. Picturing the simple image of William next to her and imagining there were his hands touching her made Emma go to the edge. She closed her eyes tightly as her hand kept on pressing and rubbing her clit making her moan and came almost instantly.

-xx-

"I don`t know if I should do those things…" Emma confessed to Dr. Begler next day.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I keep on playing with him. I feel I´m using him for my own benefit… I´m getting close to him and that is making me get better with my issues… and then when i`m close to him I want him more, but still…I don`t know if i´m doing that for me or because I can`t seem to be over him" she started rambling

"I think you`ve missed something" Emma looked at her quizzically, "You`re not using him to get better… you`re getting better and that`s what makes you closer to him. Emma if you feel you should take a chance, maybe you should try… like all these new things you have been trying"

Emma sighed, not knowing what to do, it seemed that every time she over thought about that the more difficult it was to figure out an answer.

-xx-

Her phone rang when she got home. And when she took it, she could see Will`s name shinning on the screen.

"Hey"

"Hey, Em!" His voice sounded far, he was probably in a place with bad reception, "Just wanted to check in"

"The checking in time has expired, mister"

He laughed and let her know "yeah, it`s true, but I wanted to speak with you once you were home… and I knew you had therapy session after school, so…"

"Ok, you`re forgiven then…How was your flight?"

"Good, but long and boring… " she giggled as he did so, "but we arrived all in one piece. The hotel is pretty nice!"

"Is it?"

"Yeah, we have our own room for rehearsals and we´ve been given rooms in the same hall, which is great so I can have a look at the kids. They`re being good kids, tho"

"I'm glad you`re all ok, Will"

"So how are you? Missing me already?" He teased her as some voices made screamed in the back.

"I'm keeping myself busy" she teased her back. They remained in silence for some seconds, until she broke the tension, "so when Is the competition?"

"This is the competition, Em…" he played her

"Will!" Emma laughed, "You know what I mean…"

"It`s tomorrow… and we´ll probably stay one more day, as the kids want to tour the city…"

"Good…"

"It`s a shame you`re not here… I know why you did it, and I totally understand it" he added quickly, "but if I´m selfish I`d have liked you to be here"

"Will… I…" Emma muttered

"I know, I know… that was totally out of place…" he apologized

"No… it`s, uhm… it´s ok…" unexpectedly the tension between them changed as they secretly wanted to say something more, but neither of them dared.

"How are you? How was your session?" Will asked her with some nervousness, in order to switch subject.

"I`m ok, just pretty tired… just got home. The session… it was, uhm... ok"

"Uhm, ok?" he re-asked her, knowing that the "uhm" was something Emma said every time she was lying or giving less information. It was something she use with him, when she was trying to play distant.

"Yeah… I wish I could say it was interesting…"

"Oh, I`m sorry… do you want to talk about it?"

"Don`t worry, Will… you have other things to think about now", she told him, trying to change subject. Telling Will about her session wasn`t a good idea at all. Suddenly the pot on the fire began to whistle, "Oh, Will can I call you later? My meal will be burned if I don`t go get it…"

"Of course! Bon appetite!"

-xx-

"Hello, can I ask for 13 Frappuccinos each of one with a chocolate muffin and one Latte with a chocolate cookie? I need that to be sent… i`ll pay for it with credit card, is it ok?"

"Yes, ma´am. Where do you want it to be sent?"

Emma was excited. She wanted the kids and Will to be surprised when they get their hot morning coffee before the competition. It was her way of being there with them.

Next morning she arrived at school and went straight to her office. Her work was drastically decreased without Rachel Berry around. At 9 am her phone vibrated and she read Will`s message: _ You didn't have to do that, you know right?_

She giggled and quickly pressed the screen to answer: _I know, just wanted you to have some signal from your good luck charm ;)Will you let me know how did the kids do?_

After some minutes she got the reply:_ the kids say thank you and they wish you were here; of course I will. Now get back to work! ;)_

-xx-

That day Emma looked at the clock at least 15 times as the needles seemed not to be moving. The morning went slow and tediously and she wanted to message Will again; but probably it wasn´t a good idea.

At 3, just before the bell rang Emma got another message from Will: _Tough competition, but we`re in the top 3. Don`t ask me to tell you how we place because I won´t. you´ll have to wait until we get there xx_

Emma freaked out and started laughing of excitement as she wrote the reply: _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you… don`t care how you place, you`re at least #3 in the country! xD_

-xx-

She didn`t have any news from Will and later that night she decided to call him

"I told you I wasn`t gonna tell you how we did" He said as he answered the phone

"William!"she reproached him, "you can`t..! " she protested

"I told you were in the top 3…."

"So you`re not number 3 anymore…?" she teased him

"I won`t say a word"

"That`s just mean"

"It`s a surprise, Em" he said softly

"You know I'm not into surprises, Will" she kidded him as she warned dramatically

"You´ll like this one"

"Uhm, ok" she answered with a grin. "So do you have plans for tonight?"

"Of course we do! We`re in the top 3!" he yelled with excitement as Emma took the phone away to avoid going deaf.

"Ok, you have fun!" she said goodbye laughing.

-xx-

On Sunday morning Emma got a message from Will. They had talked the night before about their day, but he still refused to give her any details about the results.

_We´ll arrive Lima near 7; we expect you to be at the school parking lot as the kids and I want you to come with us to celebrate. Xx_

_She smiled at her phone: i´ll be there_

-xx-

Emma was standing next to her car waiting until the arrival of New Directions. She was excited to see them, to congratulate them and also to see Will. The truth was she had missed him. Suddenly two lights shined in the distance and as they came close she could hear all the noise that was coming from the bus. There were arms and head coming through the windows and when the bus stopped in front of her all the kids stepped off and went to Emma with their arms open and smiles and tears on their faces.

"We did it, Mrs. P!" Rachel screamed hysterically as she hugged her. Emma was in shock.

"you win…? You mean… you…. Omg!" she started laughing and covered her mouth to avoid screaming of joy.

Will was standing there, looking at the uncontrolled kids jump and scream around the bus. And his eyes locked on Emma, who immediately found his eyes and walked straight where he was standing, "Congratulations" she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He didn`t held back and placed his own hands on her waist, feeling her chest glued to his and her heart beating as fast as his. "I knew you`d do it", she reassured him.

"that`s because we got our good luck coffees…" he teased her, squeezing her waist softly. She pulled back as Santana was calling for everyone`s attention

"So Mrs. P, let´s go!" she looked at Santana quizzically, "Didn`t Mr. Schue tell you? We`re going to celebrate! My place, pizzas, drinks, and music…"

"Will is this ok..?" she asked him worried, "I mean drinks…? They are kids…"

"Em, we´ll just toast, have some pizza, some fun and then leave… tomorrow it`s Monday, after all… " He told her calmly. They were still clench to each other. She nodded as Puck yelled from the bus

"So, why don`t you let her go, Mr. Schue, so we can all go to Santana´s…?"

They both instantly blushed as they realized they never let go each other.

"Maybe…maybe we should be going..."Emma told him shyly as she released his neck.

"Yeah, c´mon…" he guided her to the bus, placing a hand on her back which she felt incredibly good.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

"We should send a pic of the trophy to Sue" Mercedes suggested with a laugh as Will nodded in agreement and Emma giggled.

"True, true…" Kurt said smiling, "But we`re risking to be thrown in to a cliff full of cheerleaders… I don`t know, Mercedes, I`d rather expose the trophy in own choir room…"

"Chicken" Artie teased him.

It wasn`t a conventional celebration. They were standing near the table where the food was as Santana, Quinn and Sam were choosing the music.

"Thanks for the Frappuccinos, Mrs. P" Finn told her walking towards her, "it was really nice and you definitively proclaimed yourself as our official lucky charm with that". Emma smiled at him as Will muttered at her with a grin

"Told you, Em", she looked at him with wide eyes, and sentenced with a huge smile

"You all have to stop that!"

The evening was all laughter and teasing. The kids were having a fantastic time and suddenly Emma notice all the empty bottles on the table and shelfs. She only had a glass of wine and so did Will, which meant the kids were taking "the toast" more serious than they. In a moment, Quinn asked Emma if she could bring something from the kitchen, as she was busy carrying a pile of plates. And didn`t realized Will was a step back, following her.

"Having a nice time?" He asked her from behind, his breath near her ear made her jump.

"Oh, Will you scare me… " He smiled at her as she turned around, "I think I'm gonna be leaving now… not that I`m not enjoying myself! But this is on its way to become a major party… I mean, when I had the first toast with them they were on their 10th…"

Will laughed as he nodded, "Yeah I was gonna ask you if you wanted to share a cab… my car is in the school parking lot, and so it`s yours… Besides, I don`t think we should be here if they start to drink… _Really_ drink…" Emma looked at him a little horrified, "let`s pretend they`re having a healthy party….they deserve to misbehave a little".

"Uhm, ok… after all, they were good kids back in NY…" So they called their cab and said good night to the kids.

When they got the parking lot, Will payed the cab (_"Will, let me pay!", "C´mon, Em, stop that"_) and they both walked to the cars, which were one next to the other one.

"I had a nice time, thanks for inviting me, Will", she told him joyfully.

"That sounds like something you´d tell on a first date, Em", He teased her not knowing the effect those words could have. She froze when she heard him, "Just kidding…" he told her, as he realize she didn`t take that as good as he thought she would. She just stood there, looking at her shoes, because deep inside her she wish she could say those words to Will sometime. But she was also scared, very scared of being hurt again. "Em…?" Will called her as he saw she wasn`t moving. He went gave some steps to her, looking for her eyes, "I was kidding…" when he was close enough from her he took her chin and lifted it so her eyes meet his. "I was kidding" he repeated. Emma locked her eyes on his, trying to control herself; to control the voice that was telling her to continue, to go for him. And then he saw something in her eyes, she was looking him _that way_. The way she used to look at him before everything was complicated. Without even thinking it, he cup her cheeks and brought her face closer to his and he softly brushed his lips on her mouth. The kiss was tender and sweet and as he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her desperately, he didn't. When he pulled away, he met Emma´s big eyes, looking at him with surprise, as she was catch unaware.

She breathed deeply, trying not to rememorize the first time he kissed her, how good she felt how much she wanted it… She licked her lips, looking at him with all those mixed feelings in her eyes.

"Em, I…"

"I…" she cut him before he could continue, "I don`t know if I this is ok, Will…" He stared at her, sadly, as he pulled himself back, "uhm, after all what happened… Maybe, uhm, maybe the best for us is to be friends".

She said it. She said the most painful word she could say; and both of them knew that. Emma knew how he took it the last time she asked him that, but he went for it, he`d rather have her a friend that not having her at all. But his time, Will reacted very different as she expected him

"I`m sorry, Emma" _He just called her, Emma? _"I couldn`t do that. History has taught me I can´t just be your friend. Because there`s no one single moment I'm not thinking about you; and when I see you I'm looking for a reason to touch you, to speak to you" He seemed to be embarrassed, but he wanted to say those things to her for so long, "And I thought you wanted this to happen too… the way you look at me sometimes made me believe that.."

"Will… I`m, i`m sorry" She lied to him, as her heart broke into a million pieces

"But you had feelings for me!" he exclaimed looking at her for some signal, "that`s why your marriage ended… that`s… " he didn`t say anything more. He just looked at her, he was about to burst into tears, "maybe I just read the whole thing completely wrong…" her voice sounded defeated, unwilling, "You… have a good night" and he walked away from her.

She couldn`t do that to him, she didn`t want to see him like that and she wanted him to kiss her again.

"You didn`t" Emma told him as he walked away causing him to stop. "You didn`t"

"I didn`t what…?" Will asked him, with no emotion; he was containing himself not to cry himself out

"You didn`t read anything wrong. You… you were right when you thought I was looking you in certain way… ", he turned around to face Emma. Her eyes were shinny and she was about to break and he started to walk towards her. "I´m… I'm just scared… I don`t want to be hur…". She couldn´t finish as Will´s lips crushed on hers with passion as he embraced her body tightly with his arms. She immediately kissed him back as he lips danced along his and her hands rested on his chest.

"I´d never hurt you again, Em" he whispered between kisses as her fingers mixed with her hair. She let out a small whimper and Will broke the kiss. "Em, please, don`t cry" he begged her, resting his forehead against hers. "I know I`ve made mistakes, we both did, but I'm willing to make that up to you. Let me show you you`re not making a mistake for taking me back"

"How..?"

"Go out with me; let me show you I'm the same as before… the same man you felt in love with". She looked at him deeply, feeling his breath on her mouth, his hands on her skin; and yet, the fear… "Please…" he begged her and Emma knew she had the chance of making him happy, and she trusted him, because she could only see truth and love on his eyes. So, she kissed him again, and this time she showed him this was all she got left, she was giving him everything and more; and when they pull back, Will muttered against her lips, "I promise, Em… I won`t do it again…".

-xx-

"I feel relief now… It was like I was holding something back inside me…."

"But….?" Dr. Begler asked her as she sensed Emma wasn`t saying averything

"But I`m scared… i`m tired of being scared, Dr… I really am. I wish I could be braver"

"Don`t you think you were? By kissing him back, by telling him the truth?"

"I guess so…" Emma replied thoughtfully, "I have to take this slow… the last time we.. we took everything too fast and we ended up ruining it"

-xx-

"Em…." Will called her name from the distance. She was having her usual lunch outside and he was coming to her, "Hi…" He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hi, Will" she replied shyly. The truth she felt a huge relief now and she loved when he was loving and tender to her. "Join me, right?"

"Of course, now you´ll have me here every day…" she chuckled as she grabbed one sandwich and gave it to him.

"I knew you`d come, here"

"Oh, PB&J…!" he exclaimed with desire as Emma laughed, "thank you" he added looking at her tenderly as he placed another kiss on her cheek. After some minutes of eating in silence, will purposed, "would you go out with me?"

"Yes" Emma replied smiling shyly

"I promised I`ll show you this is right, Em… ", he took her hand and caressed her fingers and her palm softly. She nodded as she let him touch her hand and travelled to her wrist. "Can I pick you up at 6.45?"

"I´ll be waiting" she grinned at him.

-xx-

6.50 the bell rang and Emma opened the door to find Will looking very handsome, smiling to her.

"Hi, Will.. do you wanna come in?"

"Hey, Em… As much I`d love to, we better be going… I don`t want to delay as tomorrow we have classes…"

"Oh, ok! Let me grab my purse", she did and then she when she closes the door behind her as he whispered on ear,

"You look beautiful" she blushed profoundly and he took her hand and guided her to the car. "We`re going to some pretty place uptown" he told her once he got inside, "I hope you like it"

They got to the restaurant 10 minutes before. The place was discreet and silence, and it wasn`t too crowded.

"Hi, we have reservations for two for Mr. Schuester"

"Sure, Mr. Schuester, please follow me" the waiter asked them politely. He guided them to a table in the corner of the room. It was a private area with candles and background music. They sat next to another contemplating the place.

"This is very nice, Will… I never came here before"

"Neither did I… Shannon recommended it"

"I like it…" she smiled at him, as the waitress said goodnight and gave them the menus. "Thanks" She said as she read the menu and furrowed her brows, in thinking gesture. Will chuckled while she was trying to decide what to order but then he took away her menu, "Will… what?" she asked him in shock

"Do you mind?" Emma shook her head as he called the waitress back, "so, we´d like two orders of Ravioles with the creamy sauce and a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc…"

When the waitress left, Emma told him a little surprised, "I didn`t know you knew about wines!"

"My mum… she kinda enjoys drinking so I´ve learned from her".

"and what`s that you ordered? Raveolinis…?" she tried to pronounce it but she didn`t even remember the name

"It`s Ravioles" he laughed, "It`s an Italian meal. Pasta stuffed with vegetables"

"That sounds delicious... but there`s no need of mocking me, Will!" she teased him, "you know i`m terrible with Spanish"

"You didn`t do it so bad with "Looking for Paradise", you know?"

"Oh stop it" she pushed him softly while the waitress came with the bottle of wine and filled the glasses.

"Cheers!" said Will raising his glass. Emma smiled at him and raised her glass too.

Minutes later the meal arrived and they enjoyed it together. They had a wonderful talk; Will told her all the details about Nationals and NY and she was enchanted to listen. "I told you before I`d have liked if you came, but i`m glad to see how much progress you´ve made, Em… you look so relaxed"

"Therapy has been great, Will… really great. I wasn`t very comfortable at first. But then I started talking a lot, and she has said all the right words in the right time… I just had to make the decisions…"

"Like wearing pants…?" he teased her with a grin

"Like wearing pants… and going out with you tonight" she declared shyly, looking at her glass.

"Can I ask you…" he said hesitantly, "what made you said yes?"

"Remember when I told you I was focusing on myself?" he nodded, "Well, I never knew that was going to lead me to you eventually. I was feeling more confidence and as time passed I felt closer to you. But still I was afraid of exposing myself again to be hurt… I know you didn´t mean it…" she added quickly, "but I felt broken as I risked myself for something that then left me with nothing."

"Em, I'm so sorry about that, about everything…"

"But then," she continued, "I saw something in your eyes that night, I saw your heart breaking the minute I said we should be friends. And I realized I didn´t wanted you to go through that and I didn´t want to be just your friend. As much as it scared me, scares me… "

"It scares me too… because I have in my hands the power of making you happy, and I'm afraid I'm not be able to do that…" she locked her eyes on his and she saw genuine regret for the past and hopes and expectations for the future, "Emma, I will try. I´ll do whatever I have to do to make you trust me again." Will took his and kissed it tenderly. And Emma sighed when she felt Will`s lips on her skin.

"it`s a deal then... you´ll have the chance" she smiled at him and kissed his cheek with sweetness.

"You think we should be going? It`s almost eleven…"

"So late already?" Emma couldn`t believe it, "Yes, we should get going, Will"

On their way home, they laughed about the drunken couple trying to pay with one dollar bills. "And then they when the waiter got frustrated and leave them, they started making out madly"

"What?" Emma laughed uncontrollably.

When Will pulled the car in front of Emma`s apartment, the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Did you…" he asked him trying to break that tension, "Did you have a nice time?"

"Oh, yes, Will… I did. It was very nice. And I'm glad we could talk too."

"Me too" he reassured her, smiling. "Let me, let me get your door", he went off the car and opened Emma´s door as he offered his hand so she could get out. When she did, her dress went up, revealing the skin of her white leg causing Will to gulp.

"Thanks, Will, for a lovely evening" she said looking at him. They stood there, for a while. He didn't know if he should kiss her goodnight, even when every fiber of his body was screaming for a kiss. Emma looked down embarrassed as the guessed what was going on through Will´s mind. He caught that as a good signal and when she raised her head again he met her beautiful brown eyes and couldn`t contain himself of leading his mouth against hers. Will cup her cheeks in his hands and kissed her smoothly, trying to memorize the taste of her lips. Emma broke the kiss after some seconds as she placed her hands on his wrists, smiling. "Good night, Will"


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Next day at school, Emma felt she was floating all over the place. Her date with Will was amazing and the fact that he seemed to be willing to take things slow made her giggle.

He went to her office in his free period and found her organizing some papers.

"Hi, can I come in?" He opened the door slightly and poked his head through it.

"Yes, of course" he went to sit to one of the chairs in front of Emma´s desk. "Did you sleep ok..? we got home kinda late…"

"I slept great…" and he stood up and leaned against her desk until their faces were a few inches away, "because I was thinking of you". Emma blushed profoundly as she looked away, "I was" he reassured her bringing her face up and placing a soft kiss on her nose. Emma sighed smiling.

"I was too" she confessed. "And I had a great time last night, Will"

"So did I… and that`s why I wanted to purpose something for tonight…" she looked at him, quizzically, "as you said I have the chance to make you trust me again… I was thinking I could take you out tonight…"

"Ok" she giggled as he blinked at her, "Will do you…. Uhm, do you think I could choose the place this time?"

Will froze when she said those words. "Didn`t you… like…"

"Oh, no, Will! I loved it!" she started to freak out as she realized how bad her question sounded, "I put it totally wrong… It`s part of my therapy. To take my own initiative for trying new things…." He relaxed as she clarified that

"Sorry… I just though… it`s ok! I have an idea... why don`t we get to choose where we go…? Tonight's your turn… next time will be mine"

"Deal"

"So, what do you have in mind…?"

"The Fun Park!" she declared proudly with a smile

"That`s such a great idea!" will told her excited, "You want me to pick you up?"

"Ok, it´s 6 too late…?"

"I´ll be there at 6"

-xx-

At 5.30 Emma got a text from Will: _I´ll honk to let you know I´m outside. So excited! Xx_ And 15 minutes before she heard the Will´s signal.

"Hi!" He said when she got into the car and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "You ready?"

"Yes, I´m nervous though… " and she was because she didn`t know how she was going to handle the situation.

"I`m here, remember?" he comforted her taking her hand and looking at her tenderly. Emma nodded nervously, "And if you´re not sure we can always go to somewhere else"

"No, no… I want to do this" she reassured him

"Ok… Are you… are you sure you´re gonna be comfortable with that outfit?" Will asked her looking at her dress. "not that you don´t look gorgeous.. but it`s a fun park!"

"I´m not planning to ride those dangerous games where you`re hang sideways in the air, Will!" she laughed.

"You`re not?" he grinned, teasing her, "Good, ´cause I wasn´t either… I´m kinda terrified with heights"

When they got to the park, Emma realized it was going to be harder than she thought. The place was very crowded and people were carrying their food everywhere; by only imagining she could be accidentally hit by a hotdog made her shiver.

"You ok, Em?" Will asked her looking the fear in her eyes.

"Yeah… just… too crowded" she muttered

"I know, but that´s because these are the dangerous games we are afraid of… let´s go that way" he pointed a spot in the park where they could hang around. He took her hand and guided her to that area, "This is better, right?"

"Much better…" she smiled at him, "Oh Will! Look!" Emma screamed with excitement, "Let´s play it!" and she walked to a stand full of toys. Will smiled widely, she was like a little girl about to open her Christmas present.

"Do you wanna try?" He asked her as she nodded, "This lady wants to give it a try" he told the man behind the stand handing him 2 dollars. "You have to throw the rings into the bottle necks… you think you can do it..?" he dared her.

"You bet it, Mr!" Emma took the 5 rings and threw them, but she missed every shot. "Oh my… I suck!" she giggled looking at him with disappointment, "It looks much easier than it is"

"You own me something", he told her raising an eyebrow, expecting a kiss from her.

"Ok, I´ll get you an ice cream later" she teased him with a chuckle.

"Uhm, not what I was expecting, but I could have an ice cream later"

"So, you prefer an ice cream…?" she was playing hurt

"I didn`t say that…" he whispered bringing her body close to him, "why you put lies in my mouth?"

"I wasn`t putting anything in your mouth…" she answered with a smile and wide eyes, guessing his next reply.

"Exactly", Will answered back with a playful grin.

"You have such a nerve!" Emma mocked him, "You didn`t play the game yourself… what if you lose too…?"

"Ok, ok.. I´ll try it, show you I'm better player and then came here and get back what you own me". A few minutes later, Will came back with empty hands and an exaggerated defeated expression, "Don´t say a word…"

Emma laughed loudly, "I told you!" Will laughed too and took her hand taking her to another game. "The horror House…?" Emma asked him, apprehensive, "I`m a big chicken, Will…" he said slowly.

"Oh, c´mon, Em… This is probably the worst Horror house in all the State…".

"You _have_ to promise you won´t let go my hand… and don´t let anything to touch me" that last part was serious. Just thinking in all the dirtiness inside that house made Emma freak out.

"I wouldn`t let you go… not even if you wanted to" he kissed her cheek and took her inside the house.

Emma was seriously uncomfortable; everything was dark and the walls were stained with paint and something else she didn`t even wanted to think about. They turned left in the corner and found themselves looking at a sarcophagus with a mummy inside. Will stared at it and then looked at Emma laughing, "See, Em? I told you this was the worst… HOLLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Suddenly, the mummy made an abrupt movement attempting to grab his hand, causing him to scream like a maniac. Will squeezed Emma´s and hand start running uncontrollably until they reached a quite place near a corner. He was breathing fast and Emma´s eyes were wide in panic. Unexpectedly, she started giggling and covered her mouth to avoid making noise, "Emma! You`re laughing at me!" he joined her laughter, "that was seriously scaring"

"I know…" she replied trying to recover her breath. Next to them there were fragments of transparent cloth hanging from the ceiling... "Will, what`s that…?" she asked him slowly, fearing what was he going to answer. There was a shadow behind the cloths, it looked like a body.

"Maybe we should back off…" he took her hand and started to walk away. And they froze just before they could continue as they felt a claw on their shoulders grabbing them. They turned around to see a skeleton covered in a black tunic; the fluorescent lights made him look so real.

"I don`t like this, Will" Emma smattered as they walked backwards; and when the creature spoke with a mechanic voice she screamed loud and started to run away with Will next to her.

"I don`t like it either, Em" he let her know with a giggle, "let´s find our way out. See that…?" he pointed the corner in the floor and the wall. There was a tenuous light, "let´s follow it"

"Thank you, God"

They could get out of the Horror House in 5 minutes.

"I hate you, Will Schuester" she teased him when they were walking away from the house, "I can´t believe I let you convince me of going in there"

"Oh, c´mon…" he let his hand grab her waist, "It wasn´t that bad… besides, it`s not that I had the most fun time… the mummy tried to grab _me, _remember_?_"

Emma laughed again, "You should have seen your face!"

"Funny, funny… do you wanna grab a bite, funny lady?"

"Ok, brave heart…"

They sat on a bench a couple of minutes later (after Emma passed a clinex on the surface); Will brought a massive hamburger and a soda and Emma, a cone with frites and a bottle of water.

"I can`t believe I´m actually eating this… it`s good though" she said with a giggle taking a frite to her mouth.

"Very… " he replied with his mouth full as Emma chuckled, "This is great, Em… I´m glad I let you pick the next date…"

"You _let_ me?" Emma asked him ironically

Will laughed, "It was a great idea, Em…" he placed a kiss on his cheek causing her to blush. They ate in silence for a while, until will declared, "You know I could eat something sweet now…"

"Something like that?" she asked him cleaning her hands with some alcohol gel.

"Cotton sugar! C´mon, my treat". They share one big pink cotton sugar as they walked through the deck with the lake on their side. The park was less crowded now, so it was very nice to be there.

"I´ve never shared a cotton sugar before" she told him as she grabbed a piece of it, "actually I never shared any kind of food before"

"What makes you think you´re sharing it with me..? I'm the one who´s sharing it with you!" he teased her pretending to be surprised.

"That´s not possible as I'm the one carrying it, so it´s mine" she hid it as she turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Come here!" he caught her from behind and brought her to him. "Can I have some of _my_ cotton sugar?" he asked her playful as she pretended to think about it, "please?" he placed a tender kiss on her cheek and she blushed again. "Why do you blush every time I do that..?" he teased her.

"Stop that, William" she told him with a little embarrassment.

"You do!" he chuckled, "I like it, tho"

"I like it too…" she replied in a whisper

"You like to be embarrassed?", he teased her again, "I know… " he told her when she lifted her head in protest.

"I like when you that, when you kiss me like that" she said red faced.

"Do you think I could…" he asked him coming close to her as he took the left sugar cotton she had off her hand and placed it on the bench, "I don`t want you to be embarrassed every time I kiss you, Em" he told her, brushing her hair behind her ear. He didn´t take his hand away, instead he caressed her cheek smoothly and Emma couldn´t help to breathe deeply. Will brought his body even close to her as his hand kept traveling through her jaw line and neck. Emma didn´t move an inch and her breathing became heavier as Will kept caressing her skin. She closed her eyes, trying to control her heart beat, and she felt Will´s arm wrap around her waist. She opened her eyes again to met his lovingly eyes locked on hers. His fingers never stopped tracing patterns on her skin and her breathing became harder to control. He leaned closer to her as he brushed his lips against her jaw line, and then against her mouth.

Emma sighed and shivered under his touch. She slid her arms around his neck, breaking the short space between their bodies; and her lips danced with his. The kiss was moist, soft and warm; their breaths mixed, and Will´s finders caressed her throat. Emma didn´t stop him, but he knew that was enough for her. He presses his lips against hers one more time before breaking the kiss, but not letting her go. "I´m not letting you go" he told her with a smile on her face.

"Ok" she giggled as her head went to rest on her chest. They stayed there, looking at the lake while he rubbed her back with suavity. After a while he presses a kiss on her head and called her

"Em…?"

"Hmm..."

"Do you think we should be going…? I think the Park´s closing…" She nodded but she didn´t move. She felt too good. "C´mon, Cinderella…let me take you home".


	10. Chapter 10

**So I´ve decided I´d write a little something about Will´s ideas… I know it´s totally out of place as this story has been focused on Emma, but I promise it´ll add some spice to the chapter ;)**

X

Next morning, Emma woke up feeling in paradise. She had such a fantastic time the night before, and even when it was too soon even to think about it, she had the sensation she had made the right choice by dating Will. He was being the usual Will, the man she felt in love with when he was married to Terri.

She lay on her bed remembering: the Horror House, their snack, the kiss… Oh, that kiss made her body shiver just by thinking about it. He was always caring and loving; he wanted to be with her, she could tell by the way he looked at her, the way he always wanted to touch her; and she wanted too, she wanted him to kiss her… she felt so good every time he did so.

_Why do you blush every time I do that?_

She didn´t know. She had no idea why his touch, his moves on her made her bashful; he inhibited her just by placing his hand on her skin. And then she realized, she wasn´t able to make a move on him; she couldn´t picture herself taking the initiative of kissing his neck, hugging his body. Emma felt a pressure on her chest, a sudden rush of angst and she wanted to cry, but she seemed have no tears to drop. Suddenly she took the phone and dialed.

"Dr. Bleger…?" she asked when she heard her voice on the other side, "i´m so sorry to disturb you. It`s Emma Pillsbury…"

"Hello, Emma. Is everything all right?" Dr. Begler asked with concern.

"No… I mean it was. Not now, I think I might be having some kinda angst attack. I…"

"Calm down, Emma…" Dr. Begler asked her politely, trying her to breath, "Tell me what happened"

"It´s just… I went out with Will last night for the second time… and I´ve, I´ve realized…" Emma sobbed, "I´m such a coward, I don´t have what it takes to make a move on him… and he´s gonna think I don´t want him because he´s always the one who initiates… because he knows what he wants…" Emma was rambling and her words mixed with her sobbing.

"Emma, breathe…" Dr. Begler directed firmly. Sometimes she did that with Emma as it was the only way of making her listen, "are you listening to yourself..?" Emma remained in silence, "you don´t know what you want…?"

"I do… I want to be braver, I want this to work and I want to be a better person for both of us …" she told her drying her tears off.

"Why did you panic like that…?"

"Because I blush every time he touches me… and I never touch him, because there´s something holding me back… And he might think… I don´t want him…"

"Do you...?"

"Yes…" She replied shyly

"Have you told him this….? How you feel… ?That there´s something holding you back…?"

"No…"

"If you talk to him, it´d be easier to deal with it, don´t you think…? After all you _are_ dating him… and don´t be afraid of pushing your boundaries… just like that day you went to the park, remember…?"

"Yeah… thank you, Dr…" She clearly needed some words to function as a continent… ordering her thoughts, "and I´m sorry I disturbed you" she apologized again.

"It´s ok, Emma… i´ll see you on Tuesday".

Later that morning, Emma tried to relax. It had no point to be upset about it, after all it was their second date and things were rough for her.

_My god, I´m acting so bipolar_… he thought as she dressed.

**Will´s POV**

Will had breakfast quietly in his kitchen, thinking about his last date with Emma. She had been amazing out there, daring to go into the Horror House and eating her street-frites…

But he could definitively sense she wasn´t totally comfortable with the kissing part. Not that she didn´t enjoyed when he kissed her, but she was pulling herself back. She wasn´t there yet.

He sighed wondering how could he help her to be more easy about it.

Suddenly his cellphone rang. When he saw the shinning screen he smiled when happily took the call.

"Shannon!" He said enthusiastically

"Will! No time no see!" she exclaim, "how are you doing?"

"I´m doing great, happy to hear you…! Listen you have to come over… "

"Something wrong?" Shannon asked him concerned

"Nothing wrong… just a lot of new stuff going on… good things, don´t worry…"

"that´s great, buddy… wanna get together for lunch..?"

"Why don´t you come over…?"

"i´ll be there at 1… i´ll bring beers"

-xx-

"I don´t know what to do about it, Shannon", Will confesses after they had lunch. They were having beer in the balcony. "I mean, I can tell she wants me to kiss her… but she´s afraid of taking the lead... and I´d love if she could do that…"

"That´s because you´re a pervert who likes controlling bitches…" she teased him as he laughed loudly, "But seriously, Will… "

"It´s not about me, you know it…" he cut her, "I want her to be comfortable with our relationship… "

"I know… maybe, has it ever occurred to you she might need a little push…?"

"What…? I´m not gonna push her!"

"That´s not what I'm sayin´" she said closing her eyes with patience, "I´m sayin´ you should talk with her about that and… you should keep takin´ the lead but you also have to stop in the right moment, you know wat i´m sayin…?" She grinned.

"I think so…. " he replied slowly

"Don´t stop until she stops you… you stop before she asks you…"

"Ok, I can see where you´re going… " he leaned back on his chair.

"Good… you were takin´ too much time to get it… "

"i´m a man… what can I say…" Shannon laughed and had a drink of her can, "Listen are you going to Rosalita's Roadhouse tonight…? I´m thinking to take Emma…"

"Sure, I was going with the boys, so I'll see ya there!"

When Shannon left, Will thought about what she told him. Maybe she was right, maybe he could show Emma the reason to take the initiative: because it feels good, because she wants to.

-xx-

Near dinner time, Emma´s phone rang. She read Will´s name on the screen and picked up.

"Hi, Will…" her voiced sounded dejected

"Hey, Em… you ok?" He asked her when he sensed she was making an effort to sound good.

"Uhm, yah, just tired". She lied

"You`re terrible at it…" he told her with a smile

"At what…?" Emma asked him confused

"Lying", she blushed on the other side on the phone, "what´s wrong…? You can tell me…"

"I know…" She sat on her couch, taking a deep breath, "I'm just… I´ve been thinking about what you told me yesterday…"

"What was that..?" he wanted to know, his voice was kind

"About me… blushing every time you kiss me… and that got me thinking… I don´t take any chances with you, Will. I don´t want you to think I don´t want to be with you… it´s just, I don´t know I feel like that every time I´m supposed to make the first move"

"Em… I know that, I don´t want you to do something you´re not comfortable with…" he reassured her

"But how come I'm comfortable when you kiss me and I´m not comfortable enough to kiss you?" Emma cut him, before he continued, she was almost sobbing

"You just need time, Em… just time… and I have all the time in the world for you… Are you glad you gave me that chance..?" he teased her

"Yeah…I think i´m…" she replied with sincere gratitude, "How are you?"

"I'm fine… I'm great now that I´m talking to you… and I have an invitation for you"

"Is that so…?"

"Shannon left a couple of hours ago and seeing her gave me an idea for our next date…" Will let her know

"Please don´t tell me we´re riding horses, Will…" she begged him in panic causing him to laugh

"No, not horses… but what do you think about a mechanic bull…?"

-xx-

_Now, what I'm supposed to wear…? Jeans seem to be the most appropriate for tonight. Oh God, this is going to be interesting…_

Emma only had one pair of washed jeans and she didn´t know if they fit. After trying them on, she saw they did, but very tightly… maybe too much for her. But she had no other choice, so she combined them with a floral shirt and matching heels.

The bell rang and Emma opened the door to find Will looking at her in shock.

"Hi, Will"

"Hi, Em" he answered after a moment, "Sorry it´s just… seeing you in jeans wasn´t what I was expecting… you look, _very_ good" he let her know with a grin

"Do I…?" she asked innocently, "I wasn´t very sure about it…" she swayed her hips looking at the jean, not very convinced yet. When she lifted her head again he caught Will scanning her body and she blushed lightly, "I´m gonna take that as a yes… "

"Please do… you… wow… C´mon" he said taking her hand and bringing her closer and brushing his lips against hers as she smiled on the kiss

"Let me get the door closed" she giggled before they leave.

They get to Rosalita's Roadhouse some minutes ago. The place was crowded but not enough to make Emma uneasy. They took a table near the bar and Will left her there for a moment before returning with 2 beers.

"Here you go, Cinderella" he told her, placing her glass in front of her, "This is a very soft beer, based on honey so I´m guessing you´ll like it"

"Thanks… and cheers!"

They drank their beers as they talked about the bar; Will told her ashamed this was the bar where he got drunk the last time after trying to call her and dialed by mistake Sue´s number.

"How could you possibly confused my name with Sue´s…?" Emma giggled with amusement.

"I have no idea..." He declared with a chuckle, "Hey, Shannon!" He waved his hand to call Shannon´s attention.

"Hey, lovebirds!" she replied joyfully. "Emma! It´s been so long! Damn, you look good!" she said looking at her and then looking at Will, "You gotta keep an eye on her tonight, Willyboy"

"I will, I will…" He replied sending Emma a mischievous smile, causing her to smile and look down in embarrassment. "so are you riding the bull tonight..?"

"Nah, I already tamed the mechanic beast…. What about you…?"

"I might give it a shot… you, Em?"

"I doubt it…" she replied shocking her head, "We need one of us in one piece to drive us home, Will" she teased him

"Fair enough…" he agreed

"Well, guys, I´ll see you around… Will, I´ll see you in hospital…" she teased him too while she left.

"That´s a good excuse not to ride the bull, Em…" Will told her, with a grin.

"After seeing that guy crash into the floor like that, I´m gonna pass, Will… besides, I´m wearing heels…" she added showing him her feet with a victorious smile.

"C´mon, come with me…" he asked her standing up and taking her hand, "Let´s go ride the bull…you´ll be my chaperone" she giggled as she let him guide her through the crowd.

"You lasted more than I expected!" she told him when he returned rubbing his arm

"It was hard… " he told her with a wince

"Aw, does it hurts too much?" Emma asked concerned coming close to him

"A little" he lied; it was painful as his entire weigh landed on that arm.

"Maybe if I rubbed it the pain will go away" she told him placing his hand on his arm and massaging it carefully. He looked at her with loving eyes; she was so sweet with him he just wanted to hold her forever. "Feel better?"

"Much better now" he respond wrapping her waist with his arm and kissing her. "You taste like honey" he told her on her lips

"You taste like… you" replied with a smiled.

"Let´s go something to drink" he told her leading her to the bar.

"Are you trying to make me drunk…?" Emma teased him, "I´m a terrible drinker"

"This beer you´re taking is a very light one, Em" he reassured her

"Ok, then".

They had their drinks leaning on the bar, looking the people dancing. They were holding hands tenderly and Emma told him how comfortable she was in that place.

"Are you comfortable enough to dance with me?" He asked her squeezing her hand as she nodded. "C´mon…"

They joined the crowd in the dance floor as he started moving around.

_God, he´s so sexy_, Emma thought as she watched him move. She was standing there not really sure what do.

"I´m a lousy dancer, Will" she told him when he approached her, "I don´t know how to move…"

"It´s easy, Em" will told her placing his hands on her hips, "just relax" he moved her hips aside following the rhythm, "See…? Loosen yourself…" Emma was looking him with wide eyes, she was enchanted by him, "You try now".

"Like this…?" she swayed her hips, his hands were still on her hips he didn´t let go. Will watched her move and a smile appeared on his mouth.

"You have no idea, how good you look in those jeans…" he spit out the words without even thinking about it.

Emma felt the uncontrollable impulse of answering to that statement with words she didn´t thing she could ever said, "how good, Will?", those two beers were definitively paying back

Will sent her a playful smile, brought her closer to him as he whispered on her ear, "_Very _sexy"

Emma breathe deeply and her chest glued to his; Will found her eyes looking at him expectation and before he could even think about going slow, his mouth crushed on her, kissing her with passion. She wrapped his hands around his neck, pulling him closer, feeling his moist lips against her. The music kept on playing but she didn´t even care they were kissing in the middle of the dance floor; she played with one the curls and he took that signal as he could continue. Emma´s breathing was intoxicating, almost addictive and feeling her petite body so close to him urged him to hug her tightly. As she was kissing him with the same passion, he decided to take the next step and very gently he brushed his tongue on her upper lip; and she slightly moved her head opening her mouth letting him in. He explored her mouth with care and Emma´s breathing become a little quicker as his tongue met hers with more frequency and vigor. She was loving it; she was loving that new sensation running through her body.

Before she could let escape a moan, Will slowed the kiss down and brushed his lips against her mouth smoothly. When their eyes met, he saw her lips were puffy and her eyes were shinning and he couldn´t help to think he saw a question in her eyes.

He smiled at her, brushing her hair behind her ear, "Do you want me to take you home…?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! Sorry if the beginning of this chapter goes a little fast… I want to get to the second part of it so I don´t make the story too extensive. Be patient with me ;) and enjoy the end of the chapter!**

XI

"Thanks for a great night, Will" she told him standing on her door. "I had a very nice time"

"So did I, Em… and thanks for letting me take you out..." Emma smiled widely, she had _that _look in her eyes; that look she gave her every time she wanted him to kiss her. Will gave her a smirk leaning close to her, and placing his hands softly on her waist. Instinctively she wrapped her hands around his neck, and glanced at his lips. "Good night" he whispered kissing her with suavity as she kissed him back.

"Good night to you too, Will" she told him before going in.

-xx-

The truth was Emma got hot just by remembering the way Will kissed her the night before. And she realized how powerful two words could be… "_How good". _She giggled as she didn´t recognize herself in those words. But she was glad she pronounced them. Because apparently deep inside her she needed to and even when she was scared, she said them anyway… and it felt good to let it out of her system; it felt good to be held like that by the man she wanted, by the man she loved.

_She loved him_….

-xx-

It was Emma´s turn to pick the next date, but she was unsure if she should call Will that day. They had been seeing each other every day and maybe it was better to take things slow. But still… she wanted to. She bit her lip, looking at the phone, not really convinced yet. She jumped on her sit, when it rang.

"He- hello?" she asked with shaky voice. The phone really scared her,

"I hope you´re thinking about out next date" Will´s voice told her from the other side, causing her to giggle.

"Hi, Will… I was thinking if I should call you…" she confessed

"Why shouldn´t you..?" Will wanted to know

"I don´t know... maybe you needed some me-time…" she spit nervously

"Em, if I needed some me time I´d tell you…" Will told her calmly

"Ok…" Emma muttered; she was falling for him every passing minute.

"So, have you…?" he asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts, "thought about the next date…?" he completed the phrase.

"Actually… no.." Emma giggled, "But maybe we can go walking, have some little picnic in the Park in the afternoon…. something calm… we´ve been moving a lot lately, and we have to work tomorrow"

"I´d like that… shall I see you there or you want me to pick you up?"

"Perhaps I could pick you up this time" she smiled.

-xx-

The Park wasn´t that crowded that day. They never understood why the people from Lima used to stay in their houses on Sundays.

"Do you like it here?" Will asked her pointing a place under a big tree.

"Yeah, here it´s fine… I don´t want to get too expose to the sun… I forgot my sunscreen…"

"You forgot…?" Will teased her, "Oh my… where is my old Emma?"

"Oh, stop that, Will!" she told him between giggles as she sat on the cloth she had just placed on the grass

"It´s a good thing, you know…? Forgetting your stuff…" Will said sitting next to her and kissing her cheek, "It´s a good signal…"

"I know…" she admitted, "I can´t believe I'm making all this progress so fast… It´s been almost 3 months… I'm not going to lie, I'm still a cleaning bug at home… but I can stand things if I push myself… and being with you makes it easier" she added locking her yes on him.

Will smiled at her; he had a proud and sincere look on his eyes; "I'm glad I can help… but you´re doing all the work…"

"No, you… you make things so easy for me… maybe you don´t actually do anything, but it´s easy for me when I´m with you… It wasn´t like that when I was with Carl…" Emma confessed feeling ashamed, "It wasn´t that easy. When I was with him, I did things to please him… but with you… I do push myself because I want to enjoy things… I want to share things with you"

Will felt something warm growing inside him; there were no words to describe how much he felt for her, what he´d do just to be with her; he could only feel the urge of hugging her, holding her and never let go. He cup her face with both hands and brought her close to him; and she move her body near him as her thigh grazed his leg.

"Emma… I…" He muttered blushing

"Don´t say anything, Will" she told her with sweetness. And before she could tell him anything more, his mouth was pressed on her lips firmly. He stamped several kisses on her mouth making her giggle. "Do you…" Emma started to ask him, but he kissed her again, "Will, do…?" and again, "Will!" she laughed loudly and he smiled on her lips.

"Yes…?" he pretended nothing had happened.

"Do you want some apple juice…?" she wanted to now, suppressing a laugh

They spend the rest of the afternoon lying on the cloth next to each other; their legs were tangled and Will´s hand holding Emma next to him. He told her about what he wanted; he would like to run his own singing academy, train kids with great talent, and teach them about passion, life, love; about pursuing their dreams, about being themselves and not letting anyone to put a mark on them.

"I also would like to be a dad…" he confessed, "I mean when Terri told me she was pregnant I actually felt like a daddy... I imagined myself carrying a little baby girl… I would like to do that for real… I guess I´ve always wanted it, but having if for a second, even if it was a lie I believed it, and then see how that that fantasy crumbled… I don´t know…"

"You´d be a wonderful dad, Will" Emma reassured him, caressing his cheek, "If it´s meant to be, it´ll happen".

"You are adorable" he told her squeezing her body gently. He let out a sigh and she cuddled next to his body. Will looked at her to found her eyes wide brown eyes looking at him with a smile. He dared to bring her body even close and caressed her back as she placed a hand on his chest. None of them said anything; they just stared at each other, caressing each other´s bodies and feeling a warm sensation growing inside them.

-xx-

Working with Emma was getting harder for Will. There wasn´t one single moment in which he didn´t want to kiss her. Especially now that she was looking so relaxed, so carefree; the rooms became brighter every time she walked into one. He was having a hard time trying to control himself of holding her and kissing her as if it was the last time. But he had to.

Emma on her side was a lousy liar; she could only send Will lovingly looks and kind words. Every time they accidentally run into each other, she wanted to say so much more than "Hi…" and walk away. But she had to keep it professional.

On Thursday during third period Emma was walking by the hall to met Will for something he had to tell her about the one of the kids when suddenly she felt a pair of hands grabbing her from the back and pulling her inside a room.

Before she could do or say anything, her mouth was sealed with a hard kiss and when she felt the familiar lips, she relaxed under his touch. Her body was pressed against the door of the room where they were hidden and Will´s body was pressed on her. She didn´t resist, because Will was always incredibly kind… even when he caught her in a surprise sneak attack. But still the thought of being caught made her a little nervous.

He could read something was distracting her by the way she kissed him back so he slowly pulled away from her,

"Don´t worry" he whispered on her lips, "we won´t get caught", Emma widened her eyes in shock.

"How did you…" she stammered

"I just thought you might be worrying about that… I´m too… but I just couldn´t see you around and keep my hands in my pockets" He told her with a playful grin making her giggle.

"You know what can happen if we get caught…" she warned him, still smiling

"Yeah… but I also know what might happen if we don´t…"

"Yes, noting happens..." she told him looking at him

"That´s not true… If nothing happens I get to keep kissing you…" Will told her seductively coming close to her once more and plating small kisses on her mouth as she smiled. He thought he could make a little move before breaking apart so he went to kiss her cheek and then her jaw line and the space between her ear and her neck.

"Em…?" he muttered against her skin

"Uh..?" she asked her still processing how good she felt by feeling his moist lips on her skin; her breathing was a little choppy, but she try to put herself together before looking at him.

"I have the perfect plan for our next date" Will let her know without releasing her.

"Tell me it´s Rosalinda´s roadhouse…"

"No…" he told him with a chuckle; Emma made a her lost-puppy-face, "It´s my turn to decide!" he told her, still laughing, "Ok, we can go to Rosalinda´s again, but then I'll get to choose two dates instead of one"

-xx-

"Are you comfortable with Will, Emma?" Dr. Begler asked her during that session

"I'm… I'm very good with him… We´ve come to talk a lot recently; and knowing what he wants, what he thinks… I don´t know…"

"what…?" Dr. Begler asked her, knowing she was saving something

"I can´t seem to hold myself back when he´s around, when he touches me… I don´t want him to stop… but he does, eventually… and he leaves me…"

"Say it, Emma" she advised her, "get it off your chest"

"Wanting more…" Emma muttered fixing her eyes on the floor, "And I found myself thinking I might actually… "

"You´ll know when you´re ready… you´ll feel it… right here…" Dr. Begler touched her own belly, "you´ll feel different from other times… "

-xx-

That Friday Will took Emma to Rosalita´s Roadhouse. They had a fantastic time together, even when the bar was more crowded than last Saturday.

"The game´s tomorrow" Shannon told them later that night, "everyone´s making the previous celebration…"

"Oh…" Emma replied, "Those guys don´t see very happy…"

And they didn´t. They started a huge fight and they had to leave the bar before the police arrived.

"So, I´m gonna pick you up tomorrow at 3" Will told her when he walked her to her door.

"What…?" She asked her surprised, "you´re not watching the game tomorrow?"

"I´d rather spend the afternoon with you" he said with a grin

"Oh, Will… you don´t have to do that…"

"I want to…" He cut her.

Before he could realize what she was doing, Emma placed her hands on his chest and brushed her lips against his mouth, gracefully. Her hands travelled to cup his face and looked him intensively in the eyes.

"I´ll be ready at 3" she whispered, "Where are you taking me?"

"I can only say one thing: bathing suit"

-xx-

Next day, Will picked Emma up and drove for 25 minutes

"You won´t tell me where are we going?" She wanted to know between giggles

"My friends and I used to come here… it was pretty deserted in that time and now it´s even more as there´re pools in Lima…" He told her, taking her hand. After some more minutes they arrived to a very quiet place.

"Sand…?" She said looking down

"Yeah… this is what I love of this place… look at the lake, Em… isn´t it nice?"

"Very…" she replied. But inside her the whole idea of getting in freaked her out.

"Let´s stay here…" he said starting to dig in the sand to settle the parasol.

Once they were established he took off her flip-flops and his t-shirt while Emma searched for her sunscreen and when she lifted her head she found Will´s naked torso which made her gulp. _He´s just so hot._

She blushed when she realized her mouth was lightly opened and Will was looking her with a repressed smile on his face.

"I'm just…" she stammered as she tried to dissimulate her astonishment.

"Yeah, you just…" Will teased her, "while you do that, I'm gonna see how´s the water…"

She looked at him walked away while she got undressed. She didn´t like her bikini at all; the bottom part was ok, but she hated the bra as she had no boobs to fill it. Emma tried to adjust it and when she finally did he found Will staring at her. This time it was his mouth that was slightly opened.

"How was the water?" she asked him bringing him back to reality

"You, hum... Great… just great…" He spluttered, "I… I like your bikini" he told her clumsily, trying not to scan her entire body.

Emma blushed intensely and moved her hands nervously, not knowing where to put them. "Thanks…"

"Come…" he extended a hand, so she could take it, "Let´s get our feet in the water"

"I don´t know, Will…" she told him, hesitant taking her sunscreen and starting to rub it on her arms and shoulders.

"Ok.. no rush…" he dropped it immediately. "Need help with that…?" she nodded, "all right, sit there…" he placed behind her and put a generous amount of sunscreen on his hand and started passing it on her back. Emma´s skin was softer than anything he had ever touched; he loved her petite body, her frame and every single freckle she had. He felt her sighed under his touch so he rubbed his hands slowly. He went to her shoulders, her middle back, her ribs, her waist and her hips; and then he went up again lifting her hair so he could massage her neck.

Emma had her head bent forward, exposing his neck even more; so Will knelt and bowed to kiss her neck and when she felt him she bend her head aside, giving him a wider angle to bury his face in. He was almost surprised by her reaction; he loved it and couldn´t help to kiss her deeply, sucking her skin with some more intensity. She placed a hand on his neck, caressing his skin lovingly, showing him she was comfortable with that; and slowly, Will started to slow the kiss down until he pulled away. "Are you sure you don't´ wanna join me to the water?" he asked her in an undertone.

"Maybe later, ok?"

"Ok, I´ll be right back" he said pressing another kiss on her neck before getting up and walking to the lake.

He returned a few minutes later soaking wet and found Emma lying on the cloth under the parasol. He stood in front of her and she opened her eyes to see weird look on his face. "Will..?"

"I´m not Will" he answered making a funny voice and kneeling down, "I´m the king of this lake…" he supported his weigh on his hands and grabbed her ankles.

"Will!" she squealed between giggles, and then he pulled her toward him bringing her legs to each of his sides and making the cloth underneath rumple. "What are you doing?" she asked her giggling again

"I'm making you my prisoner" he let her know.

"Are you…?" she said raising an eyebrow

"Yep…"

"And what makes you think you can do that…?" she questioned him trying to be serious

"The fact that I´m in control now…" he told her seductively bearing his weight on his hands, advancing to Emma but not making any contact.

"Will Schuester you´re dripping water all over me…" she told him, watching his perfect pecs and abs.

"I know… told you I was in control now…" He sent her a playful grin as he came close to her. She could feel her fast breath very close to her lips and the water drops sliding through his skin and landing on her.

Her breathing became heavier as she knew Will was nearly on top of her, looking fantastic, being fantastic. He stayed there, not moving his mouth an inch closer or farter, looking at her whose eyes were travelling to his eyes to his mouth without even realizing. Will smiled at her; he knew what she wanted, but she wasn't gonna get it that easily.

He brushed her lips slightly against her mouth, but instead of kissing her, he went to her neck as he knew she was more than ok with that. He planted small kisses there, and moved his lips in a way he knew she was going to shiver. And she did.

He couldn´t see Emma close her eyes in pleasure when he buried his face on her neck; and when he began to go south, to her collar bone, Emma sighed deeply to keep her breathing under control. She placed a hand on his neck urging him to continue, showing him she was loving the way he was making her feel; unconsciously she moved her leg grazing he´s. And Will took that _the_ signal for him to kiss her; because he could almost feel Emma´s body screaming for his lips. He kissed her with passion, pressing his mouth against her, tasting her in every inch of her skin; he brushed his tongue against her upper lip and she immediately let him in. She wanted him to kiss her as he never did, so she captured his lips fiercely, slightly lifting her head to deepen the kiss.

Will was amazed by her move; he loved the fact that she was finally pushing her boundaries; he loved seeing her lying under his body, looking her marvelous figure, feeling her moist lips kissing him almost wildly. His hands went to travel to her waist, to caress gently her white and warm skin; and he dared to keep on stroking her torso and even go up until he reached her ribs. Her chest swallowed up under his fingers, as he gently scratched and explore every single rib of her. Emma didn´t stop him, on the contrary, she pressed her mouth against his lips. And he suddenly needed to stop, because his body was actually reacting very well to her touch, to her kissing and her petting. He slowly took his hand of her and went to rest on her neck, as his mouth gradually slowed the rhythm. Emma followed it as she became aware of her own breathing, she looked at him with adoring eyes as he placed a soft kiss on her nose.

"Em…?" Will asked her with subdued voice, "Will you join me now?"

"Ok… you convinced me" she replied with a giggle.

They both needed a cold water hit after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short compared to the rest…. I don´t have a lot of time to sit and write… and I don't think I'm gonna be able to update until Thursday… So enjoy this chapter and wait until next week! Love you!**

**Xx**

XII

Will drove her home minutes after they watched the sunset. On his way home, he got to think about her; about all the progress she was making, about how daring she was being compared with the old Emma. The old Emma would never have gone into the lake. She had a little trouble at first, but after some minutes she got used to the sensation of the wet sand under her toes. He was absolutely blown away by her as there wasn´t a single thing he`d change of her. He loved every single habit she had, every single flaw, and every single virtue.

He was very aware how much carefree about their relationship she was; he could tell by the way she kissed him back, but he also could tell she still needed time to loosen herself up and he was going to give her all the time she needed because she was the only woman he could picture his life with.

-xx-

Emma woke up next morning only thinking about her last date with Will. She had dreamt about him all night and she blushed on the realization her dream was a little more daring than her real date. Not that lying on the ground with will on top of her wasn´t daring… it was. A lot.

"It felt so good" she said out loud. Since the last session with Dr. Begler, Emma was trying to say how she felt, trying to take it off her chest. She sat on her bed, yawning and stretching her arms in the air. "So good" she repeated, shaking her head in shock.

The truth was she was conscious about how changed she was since she had started therapy. Her progress was surprising after every minute because she could handle things that in the past used to freak her out. She was braver, and more open to try new things. And Will… Will was fantastic. He was being so gentle, so patient with her… and yet so daring but respectful.

Emma melted every time Will placed his hands on her body; and the day before he proved he could make the earth move under her feet... and she didn´t want him to stop.

-xx-

"What do you want, Em?" he asked her that night in his apartment. He had called her during the afternoon to invite her over to dinner. They had ordered Chinese and they were sharing a sit in his balcony.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him with a smile while he stroke her hair

"I mean… what are your dreams, your expectations… " Emma sighed and rested her head on his shoulder and he hugged her tightly

"I… I want a home, someone to build one…" she let him know as her cheeks went red, "someone to share my life with… And I want to, uhm, be able to commit, to give myself to that person…" Will lifted her head with care and locked his eyes on her. He knew what she meant, he knew she was showing him her soul, she was telling him she wanted to come over her fears. Emma sent him a shy smile, "I say too much…"

"No… on the opposite" he said softly, "Can I ask you… Do you think you´d be able to….do that if you knew for sure… there´s someone who wants to do all those things with you?" He blushed intensively, "If you knew that person is madly in love with you and is willing to do anything for you, to give you everything you wanted and more?"

"Will…" she said half in shock, half about to burst into tears. Emma cuddled next to him even closer if possible, burying her face on his neck with tears falling through her cheeks. He wrapped her arms around her frame and kissed her temple tenderly. "I love you" she whimpered against his skin. Will grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back not believing his ears.

"You..?" He stuttered; his eyes only showed hopes.

"I love you" She repeated pulling her hair behind her year. Her cheeks were wet and blushing

"You never…"

"Told you… I know" she interrupted him with a smile, "I always loved you, Will… I guess I thought I could cheat myself by believing I was through with you… but now, I can´t… I don´t want to. I love you." She told him again before kissing him smoothly

"Oh, Em, I love you too…" He said holding her body as firmly as he could and drying her tears off with his lips.

-xx-

Work was awful boring as there was almost nothing to do in school. All the kids were excited about the prom and everyone was busy organizing the big night, what would they wear and competing for Queen and King Title.

Will and Emma spent every lunch recess together outside. It was louder than the teacher´s lounge but they were out of sight of Sue, so it was better.

"She´s been terribly annoying lately" Will told her one day while they were sharing a PB&J sandwich, "I´m really trying to hold my tongue, but I´m afraid I´d answer very impolitely one of these days…" he sighed resting is back on the bench

"She´s been nice to me" Emma replied between giggles, "I mean… you know how the "nice Sue" can be…. But I think she´s started to respect me"

Will widen his eyes, "Really?" he laughed, "Well, I can´t help to be a little suspicious, but if she´s just being nice… that´s good… I wish she could be nicer to me too… Everything would be so much easier without her breathing on my neck"

"Everything like what? Is not like you´re very busy now" she teased him getting her belongings together

"Ouch, that was a low punch" he chuckled, "Everything like this, like us. It´s hard to pretend I'm only your friend… she´s caught me staring at you almost every day… more than once"

"Then you shouldn´t be staring at me when you´re supposed to be working, Will" she teased him again standing up and leaning on the bench to grab her bag. And when she did, her face was in the same level than his. Will closed his eyes, inhaling her enthralling perfume. "I´ll see you later…" she whispered and she turned around and walked away.

He watched her leave… _Is she actually swaying her hips?_ _Yeah, she definitively is_. Will thought with a mischievous smile.

When the next period began, Emma took the chance to move all the pamphlets and stuff she wasn´t using to an empty classroom to be storage. She was walking across the hall carrying a box when suddenly a pair of hands caught her from the back and pulled her inside the janitor´s closet. She gasped in shock, when she found herself in the dark closet and nobody was there. She was still holding the box, but she felt someone pull it off her hands and placing it somewhere else. Emma felt his presence coming closer and a hand came to rest on her ribs, squeezing the fabric of her blouse with care. She stood frozen against the door as her body shivered under Will´s touch. Being in the dark not being able to look at him made the whole situation a hundred times more exciting. She felt his breathe closer to her mouth, his perfume invading her and she sighed when his lips were stoking her jaw line and his hands pressed against her hips. He grinded his body to her, pressing her back against the door even more and she could only pull her head back and bite her bottom lip to suppress a moan. Emma let him work his magic as her breathing become heavier; her hands went to his curls, slightly pushing him against her neck. It felt incredible good, incredibly electrifying.

In a fast move, Will slid his arm under her own arm so it came to rest on her back; and he tightened his grip and pulled her closer, at the same time he opened his mouth letting his tongue join into the kiss. He was doing all the right things, and feeling his breathing increase its speed made Emma moan.

He immediately crushed his mouth on her lips, and he didn´t even wait until the kiss was more heated to slide his tongue in her mouth. He wasn´t as gentle as other times, but she didn´t really mind; because that time she was actually hungry for his kissing. She let him explore her mouth but not for too long as she wanted to feel him connected to her; Emma slide her own tongue in his mouth with vigor while she varied the kiss with her lips. The mere sensation of his wet lips on hers, made her further the kiss, alternating the movements between lips and tongue.

It only lasted a few minute or more, before Will started to slow the kiss down. He was always leaving her wanting more. When he finally broke the kiss he turned the light on to find Emma looking for an explanation of his sudden interruption. He chuckled and before leaving her trying to regain her breath, he muttered next to her ear, "This was for seductive walking away scene earlier today… you can´t expect me to keep my hands of off you after that".


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

It was hard for Emma to get through the rest of the week after the episode in the janitor´s closet.

"I moaned…" she said in shock to Dr. Begler, "I moaned…!"

"So…?" she asked slowly, trying to understand Emma´s point

"I´m… not supposed to do that…right?" she replied hesitantly

"Do you realize that was a natural reaction?" Emma remained in silence, "Remember what I told you some sessions ago…? About getting things off your chest…? " She nodded, "that was exactly what you did by moaning…" Emma blinked a couple of times, trying to process that information, "can you honestly say you didn´t feel relief..?"

"I… I did… " she admitted with a sigh, "It felt… so so good… for a moment I forgot we were in the janitor´s closet and… I didn't want him to stop" she blushed intensely.

-xx-

Will knew Emma was slowly getting to her comfort zone as time passed. Just remembering the way she kissed him when he pulled her into the janitor´s closet made his mind go crazy. And not only his mind… but he had to stay cool and let her be. Thought it was so hard sometimes. He suddenly found himself fighting against the impulse of taking her in his arms and kissing her soft lips anywhere he was.

That Thursday, late at night, Emma was lying on her bed reading a book when her cellphone rang

"Hello…?"

"Hey…" Will replied. He seemed to be smiling, but still there was something in his voice that caught Emma´s attention

"Hi, Will... Are you ok..?" she asked him concerned

"Oh, yeah… I… just miss you" he said genuinely with sweet voice

"Will…" Emma´s heart melted in about a second, "I miss you too…"

"Sorry if I woke you up, just wanted to hear your voice before going to sleep" He apologized a little embarrassed

"You didn´t… but it was ok if you did…" Emma let him know softly.

"You shouldn't spoil me that much, Em" will teased her as she giggled, "Well, I'll let you sleep now… I love you"

"I love you too"

-xx-

Next day was boring too; all week was like that and it was hard for Emma to find an occupation besides remembering Will´s touch.

When the bell rang, she left her office and walked across the hall to see Will talking to Finn; she looked at him and he blinked at her asking her to wait.

"Hi…" she said softly with a smile, "missed you today at lunch…"

"Me too… I had to grade some last minute papers…" They were walking through the parking lot to Emma´s car, "Sorry for last night, Em" he apologized wrinkling his forehead, "I had a minute of weakness"

Emma giggled, "It´s ok, really… I liked hearing your voice". They remained next to her car, realizing the sexual tension between them was growing uncontrollably; Emma breathe deeply trying to control her heart going out of her chest, "Will..?"

"Uhm..?"

"Would you have dinner with me tonight…? It´s my turn to choose our next date, after all…"

"I´d love to…" He told her with a chuckle, "Do you wanna order some Italian…? I´ve been told about this great place…"

"I was thinking about something more… uhm, romantic" Emma cut him, biting her lip

"Oh, I see…" he teased her mischievously as he dared to pull her close, "My place..?"

"Mine…" she corrected him looking around in case there was someone near; as the parking lot was empty, she rested her hand on his chest and whispered against his mouth, "I´ll cook"

"Emma Pillsbury´s almost kissing me in the school parking lot?" he teased her raising an eyebrow

"Oh, did I make you uncomfortable…?" she asked him playfully pulling away, "I won´t do it again"

"Come here" Will brought her close almost immediately, he loved when she behaved like that; "I'll bring the wine" he muttered against her ear, "7:30?"

"7:30´s perfect"

-xx-

As soon as she arrived to her condo, Emma ordered the shopping she had made after she got off school. She started precooking the lasagna so she could have time to get ready before Will arrive.

The truth was she was nervous to have him at home; he had never gone there since they had started dating and she wanted everything to be perfect. Everything was ready about 6:3o except her, so she took a shower in almost 15 minutes.

She was already late when she got out the bathroom and she didn´t even had thought about what she would wear.

She went for a bias-cut black dress with low back and silver heels. When she looked at her watch she almost freaked out when she realized she only had 20 minutes to get her hair and makeup done. She started to dry her hair, that night it seemed it didn´t want to be perfect so she had no other choice but to tight it up with hairpins. 10 minutes.

She was applying mascara when the doorbell rang.

"Who is it…?" she called from her bathroom

"Em, it´s me…" Will replied from the other side of the door.

"Will, come on in! I'll be right there!"

_Screaming from the bathroom… Very glamorous, Emma_…

She finished in almost a minute and before leaving she put some perfume and watched herself in the mirror. She found a sexy red-haired woman looking her back… she looked better than she expected.

"Hi, Will" she said going into the living putting on the missing earring, "Sorry I keep you waiting…"

"No… no problem" he stammered scanning her body, "you look… just… gorgeous"

"You don´t look bad yourself, Will" she teased him, approaching to him and placing a soft kiss on his lips which he immediately returned. "Come, have a sit… what can I get you?"

"Why don´t we uncork the wine?" he asked her lifting the bottle he was handling. He followed her to the kitchen looking around, "I like it, Em… You´ve make such a cute home"

"Aw, thanks… Here" she passed him the uncorker and took the glasses off the shelf, "do you want some crackers too?"

"Of course" he told her as he filled the glasses with the white wine, "I´ll take these to the living". Emma came back a few minutes ago carrying a tray with snacks, "So what did you make for your special guest..?" he teased her passing her a glass.

"I don´t know who are you talking about…" she replied causing him to chuckle, "But I made lasagna for you, hope you like it" Will laughed again

"I love it", he smiled placing a kiss on her cheek.

"So are you in charge of the Prom organization…?" Emma asked him, while they were finishing dinner

"I´d like to say "luckily yes", but everyone´s so stressed about it, it´s being a burn… " he replied shaking his head, "but it´s gonna be a great night, tho…"

"You´re not the only one taking care of it, Will… don´t push yourself too much… you always do that..." Emma sighed as she stood up and began to collect the dirty dishes

"I know, I know…" he said closing his eyes and also standing up, "guess I can´t help it sometimes…"

"I understand why you took Nationals as serious as you did… that was a big deal… but the Prom, I don´t know…" she told him as she walked into the kitchen and he followed her

"What..? Are you serious?" he asked her disbelievingly, "I´d hate to let them down… Prom is a big deal for kids… You sure remember your prom…" Emma remained silent as she quickly washed the dishes, "right…?" She didn´t reply, "Em…?" Will looked for her eyes, but Emma as clearly avoiding him, "What´s wrong?" he placed a hand on her arm, to stop what she was doing and brought her close to him.

"Sorry… " she apologized embarrassed, "I just didn´t have a nice Prom when I was in school…"

"Oh, sweetie, I didn´t know… I´m sorry..." he told her brushing a hair that was falling down her forehead

"Girls can be so mean sometimes…" she smiled at him with some melancholic in her eyes, "I guess I was the weird and unpopular red-haired girl who had no date for prom…"

"Well, I consider a lucky man for that…" he chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I´m glad no one could steal you from me" Emma giggled and kissed him back

"I can´t believe I fall with that one…" she pulled away to finish her cleaning, "I´m almost done here… do you wanna put some music?"

She returned a couple of minutes later with two glasses of wine to find Will leaning into the stereo shaking his butt at the music rhythm. She giggled causing him to turn around.

"Don't laugh" he warned her taking a glass and having a sip of wine

"I´m sorry" she apologized trying to repress a laugh, "You looked cute, though"

"Yeah, yeah…" he mocked her, rolling his eyes, "Dance with me?" Will asked her offering his hand so she could take it, "It´s jazz!"

He could only make her spin a couple of times before the music changed into a slower rhythm, "This is what I was expecting…" he told her with a playful grin and pulling her closer causing her to giggle. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. Emma rested her head on her shoulder, breathing very close to his skin humming the song.

"You should always hum in my ear, Em… You´re very good at it" he said looking at her as she lifted her head smiling. Their eyes locked making the sexual tension between them grow. Will slowly slid his hands to her hips, scratching her skin with tenderness. Just by that simple gesture Emma´s body reacted incredibly fast, sending her an intense vibration all over her skin and beyond. She dared to step closer to him, pressing her body against his. Will smiled at her as his fingers started tracing patterns around her hip bone.

"It tickles…" Emma whispered against his mouth dying to capture his lips

"This is mine…" he replied not taking his hands of the spot, exploring every inch of the part he had claimed his own.

"Yours…?" she asked him not being able to move her face off him. Her breathing became heavier as she felt his breathe against her mouth.

"Yeah…"His finger tips didn´t stop moving against her hip bone, "Mine… I love it" he said tightening his grip as he pressed his mouth on her lips. Emma immediately returned the kiss, bringing his head closer. He tightened his grip and his hands travelled around her hips as he started stroking the bare skin of her back. Emma gasped as she felt his fingers digging and she couldn´t help to embrace him passionately. He gently slid his tongue against her upper lip and she instantly let him in to taste her.

Will´s hands moved up, through her spine and shoulders, he seemed to be trying to remember every surface of her skin as his fingers tips where determined to caress every inch of her exposed back. The heat was almost unbearable for both of them, especially for Will; so slowly he let his hands came rest on her hips and captured her lips leaning his forehead on hers, trying to catch the breath.

"You´re so easy to love, Em… so easy" he told her placing small kisses on her mouth and cheeks. He could see her lips were puffed and she was smiling at him, breathing in unsteady rhythm. "Do you wanna watch a movie…?" He asked her, not letting her go, "unless you´re tired…"

"I´m not" Emma responded, "you choose one"

She sat on the couch as he picked a DVD and get everything ready. He returned to take his place close to her; cuddling her as the movie began, "The Wizard of Oz…" he let her know before the titles appeared.

Emma was absolutely enchanted of being like that with him; his warm body could take her to the stars and made her forget about the rest of the world. The movie was on, but she could only get lost in her thoughts and feelings.

"Em…?" Will´s voice called her from the distance

"Uhm…?"

"Are you asleep?" he chuckled

"Oh, god…" she opened her eyes, trying to focus the images; she hadn´t realized how tired she was until she woke up.

"I feel so used… I was just being some kinda mattress for you!" he teased her kissing her temple, causing her to close her eyes again; he sensed she signed in pleasure so he kept on kissing her cheeks and went down until her jaw line and chin. Emma wasn´t behind as she threw her head back to give him better access to her neck and he smiled against her skin as he noticed her reaction. He dared to push her back so her back was resting on the corner of the couch and he buried his face on her collarbone, sucking her skin slightly. Emma bit her lip to suppress a moan but her breath became considerably faster as he increased the intensity if his kisses.

Will caught the way she was enjoying his touch, so he direct his mouth to her lips to kiss her slowly as the make out session was beginning to reach its end. Not that he didn´t want to keep going; he wanted very much. But this wasn´t about him; he wasn´t sure how far away he was from her limit, but he had decided not to push her one little.

"Em…?" he called her against her lips, "Good night" he smiled and place another soft kiss and stood up.

"Let me… uhm…" Emma cough to clear her throat as she stood up too, "let me walk you to the door". _He did it again_, he thought as she walked next to him.

"I´ll call you tomorrow…?" he smiled at her, caressing her hands as she nodded, "I love you"

"I love you too" she replied kissing him again goodnight.

And he left. When she closed the door behind her, she could only rest her body against the door.

_He did it again_. She laughed not believing her bad luck. Maybe she wasn´t sending the right signals… she didn´t know; she only knew he had left her, again… wanting more, again….


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

"I´m not sure how to send the right signals to him" Emma confessed to Dr. Begler next session.

"What do you mean by "the right signals"?" She asked her

"I mean… our relation has become so intimate lately… I mean, we haven´t… uhm, slept together… I mean, you´d know it... uhm…" Emma began to random.

"Aha…"

"And sometimes, we just get, I just get, a little, uhm… comfortable with our physical contacts… It´s like if he knew exactly what to do, in the right place, in the right moment… but then… he pulls away" she opened her eyes, without understanding why he reacted like that.

"Have you considered telling him?"

"No…" she shook her head, "What if…?" Emma asked cautiously, "what if I decide to take the next step and then I can´t do it?" Dr. Begler realized that was a sensitive topic for her, "like the last time… I ran away, shoe-less… What if I do it again?"

"Then maybe it´s better he pulls away…" She suggested making a valid point, "Emma, you´ll know when you´re ready, you don´t have to plan everything so up tightly… that one time when you couldn´t go through it, that wasn´t casual… you were not ready to take the next step, you hadn´t developed your relationship with him like now…", Emma nodded as she assimilated those words, "I´m not saying you should go for it without thinking about it, absolutely carefree. I´m saying you´ll _know_ when you´re ready, you´ll _feel_ it in your guts… it´ll be something different from what you´ve experienced so far…"

-xx-

That week, as the previous one, was boring to death for Emma. Kids were almost done with their classes, so they spent practically all their time outside. And Will was very busy with Prom last details, so she had most of her lunches alone and with nothing to do.

"Elma…" a familiar voice greeted her, sitting next to her.

"Hello, Sue" Emma replied wondering when was she going to learn her name.

"I don´t see your butter-haired lover around…" she said looking to her sides and taking a sip of her protein shake causing Emma to chock with her salad.

"Wha…?" her eyes widened in surprise, "I don´t know what you´re talking about" she answered trying to look unperturbed

"Well, you know few things, Ellen" Sue curved her mouth as she always did when she found something amusing; she only stayed sited for a second "By the way, some of your panda spots seems to be fading away….". And she left, leaving Emma blinking in confusion but also thinking.

_If Sue sees a change on me, Will must see it too._

-xx-

"Knock, knock…" Emma called to Will´s office the next day, "Can I come in?" she opened the door slightly and looked in.

"Sure, Em" he replied with a smile, "come on in!" he was sitting behind his desk, typing something in his notebook

"What are you doing…?" she asked curiously, walking in and taking a sit in front of him.

"Last minutes reports" he sighed unenthusiastically, scratching his neck

"I thought you already did that…! Wait…" she widened her eyes and sent him a censuring look, "you didn´t… because you saw me instead…. William!" he chuckled, "It´s not funny…" she smiled but she actually was reproving him, "I can take one day without you, you know…", she pulled her hair away, deliberately showing him the skin of her neck.

"But who sais _I_ can..?" he gulped as Emma revealed her neckline. If she was doing that on purpose, she was definitively pushing his buttons.

"Apparently you can… as you didn´t see me these days…" she replied acting hurt.

"I was dying to see you"

"Prove it" Emma challenged with a playful grin. That caught Will totally unaware but he immediately stood up and rounded the desk to stand in front of her. She lifted her head to look at him, but didn´t move from her sit.

"Come…" he asked her tenderly, taking her hands trying to make her stand up.

"You were the one who was dying to see me…" she let him know mischievously.

Will raised an eyebrow and brushed his fingertips through her jaw line as Emma closed her eyes sighing. He slowly moved them to her lips and leaned down to break the distance between them. He could feel Emma´s breathing going heavier as she could feel he was shorting the distance between them. Before she could tell Will captured her waist with both hands, lifted her from the floor, tuned around still holding her and sat her on the desk.

She gasped by that sudden move, but didn´t complain at all; not even when Will placed himself between her legs and kissed her fully clenching her hips. It seemed he had missed him more than she believed. She was longing for his touch more than she´d recognize. Their lips moved in perfect sync as both were hungry for each other. Emma brushed her tongue against his bottom lip, with the same passion than last time and Will let her in, as he cupped her face to bring her close. He moaned her name on her mouth and Emma smiled against his lips as that was the first time she had that effect on him. She loved it. And hearing him only encouraged her to keep going, to keep deepening the kiss.

Suddenly Will noticed how heated the situation was becoming. He broke the kiss and started planting small kisses on her neck and jaw line. He had to stop it, before they get more enthusiastic and before he reached a non return point.

"Em…?" He called her not moving an inch from her

"Uhm..?"

"Lunch recess is over" he let her know with a laugh.

She got down from the desk, with her cheeks a little reddish; she remembered the main reason she had gone to his office, "I came to offer you some PB&J sandwiches… " she giggled covering her mouth.

"I think I prefer this to PB&J" he replied kissing her lips smoothly

-xx-

Next day, it was a Thursday, the previous day for Prom and Emma didn´t see Will during the whole day. She arrived to her condo pretty late that afternoon as she had therapy session with Dr. Begler and she had to pick up her dress for Prom from the dry cleaner´s. For her surprise she found a message in her answering machine.

_Hey, Em, it´s me… Missed you today. I was calling you to ask if you wanna help me with the last minute decoration tomorrow after class. If you´re up for it, bring some comfy cloth to change after… I don´t think your school outfit is appropriate_. _So… I´ll see you tomorrow, love you._

-xx-

After the bell rang, Emma met Will in the school gym. When she entered, Will wasn´t there but she took the time to see how changed it was. In the back of the court there was a stage with red curtains and that side of the gym was closed for public; she assumed all the supplies and the music equipment were locked there.

"Will…?" Emma called him after some minutes of silence.

"Em…! I'm right here!" his voice came from behind the stage. She managed to find her way in and she found Will carrying a tall pile of boxes; she couldn´t see his face.

"Hi, Will…" she said walking towards him, "What…" she giggled when he almost lost his balance, "what are you doing…?"

"Hey, Em… I'm learning how to Tango with the boxes…" he replied mockingly with a chuckle as she giggled along, "What do you think..? Come help me…!"

"Ok, Mr.… don´t get anxious… Let me..." She took one of the boxes and met his eyes for the first time in the day, "Hi…" Emma smiled at him.

"Hi…" He grinned back, "I´m almost done here… Come, these go there" he pointed a place with his head. When the settle all that stuff, he kissed her lips softly, "I missed you…"

Emma sneered as she kissed him back. "What´s to be done?" Will pulled away and actually stared at her for a second; he noticed she was wearing low-waist pants and a casual top. "Will…?" Emma´s voice brought him back to reality; she laughed, "I can´t believe you talked me into this just to see me wearing pants…"

"No… actually I didn´t think you were gonna listen to me about the comfy outfit… But, well, what can I say… I kinda had my hopes" he sent her a mischievous smile.

"You´re such a pervert" she teased him between laughs, "C´mon, let´s start or we´re gonna be here all afternoon…"

They worked almost for an hour and a half decorating the tables and the walls; each of them had a separate assignment so they could finish faster, but the truth was Will could barely took his eyes off her. The main reason (as he´d hate to confess) was her outfit, seeing her so relaxed, so _sexy _made his head go insane. And of course, it was the fact she was the cutest thing he´d ever seen; he loved the way she placed the glasses on the tables, the way she focused to make everything perfect. She still had some "old Emma" features, but it was ok for him; he loved her despite of that.

"Will…?" Emma called him later; she was standing on a chair hanging some balloons from a pillar, "Can you help me?"

"Be right there…" he replied walking towards her, "Whoa, that´s really pretty…" he said looking up.

The message was so ambiguous, Emma couldn´t help to laugh

"What?" he asked her, playing silly as he suddenly realized how bad that sounded; but also realizing he was actually _looking_ at her, "The decoration, Em" he lied.

"Sure" she replied closing her eyes as giggling. "Could you hang me those…?" He did "Good you call me to help you, Will…. You wouldn´t have finished by yourself for Prom… Ok, this is done" he let him know, take a look from there and tell me if it´s straight…" Will walked away a few steps and gave her a thumb-up sign.

"Let me help you" he asked her as she stepped down from the chair.

"Oh, what a gentlemen…!" Emma teased him once more.

"Are you the person in charge here…?" a man´s voice asked him from behind, before he could answer to her

"Yes… what can I do for you?" Emma stepped away and walked to the mobile fridge where she took an ice cube into her mouth.

"I'm bringing the smoke machine… but we had a problem so we´re gonna replace it for a bubble one". Will´s eyes were flipping from Emma to the man, and then back to Emma.

"Oh… " Will was supposed to be concern but he couldn´t feel too much trouble about it, "

"So, you want the guys to install it?"

"Sure" he said quickly as his eyes look for Emma once more. He could see her going backstage with a curious grin on her mouth.

_Was she actually…?_

As the men installed the smoke machine, Emma went backstage to finish tidying up all the stuff Will had left spread away. She tried to make him follow her, but maybe he didn´t caught her glance. She sighed. It was hot as hell back there, and she went kind of sweaty as she made the minimum effort. She was there for almost 15 minutes, facing a wall, when suddenly a pair of hands tightened around her waist.

"What was all that about…?" Will muttered against her ear in a husky tone, as he pressed her body against her back. Emma giggled as she let him embrace her tightly.

"I don´t know what are you talking about" she replied playing innocent.

"Really…?" he said seductively, kissing her neck and ear lobe. She sighed as he kept moving his lips on her skin and she could only move her head side, urging him to continue. He slightly opened his mouth and let his tongue travel through her nape causing Emma to breathe deeply.

Will took that as a sign to continue, and even when he knew what he was about to do was pretty dare he did it anyway; just remembering the look she gave her before disappearing backstage made him go crazy. He kissed her with fervor before sliding one of his hands down to her hips and the other one to her neck and Emma kissed him back without delay.

As the circumstance grew heated, Will brushed his fingers through her jeans waist band and smoothly caressed the skin of her revealed belly. She gasped in surprise, but didn´t stop; that new sensation made her body shivers, causing Will to smile between kisses. So he continued stroking her soft skin with his fingers tip, from side to side, making Emma´s breathing became faster and heavier. He dared to move his hand up, underneath her top, reaching her belly button, making Emma gasped again. And still she wasn´t stopping him.

His fingers slowly increased their pressure and he sheepishly continued moving them up, gently scratching her skin and reaching her ribs. Those movements send Emma to the stars; the heat inside her was rapidly growing, her hunger for him was increasing as his hands stroked her skin with delight. Will´s hand went up for the last time and stopped right below her breath, making Emma moaned against his lips. She turned around to wrap her arms around his neck as he gently pressed her body against the table she was once facing, not taking her hand from underneath her top.

He suddenly sensed he was pushing too much, not that he didn´t want to keep going, but that wasn´t the place or the time. So he gently started sliding his hand off her top, as the kisses become slower. When he finally broke the kiss he found a heated Emma looking at him, with swollen lips and reddish cheeks. He presses another soft kiss on her lips before asking her

"Do you want me to pick you up tonight?"


	15. Chapter 15

XV

Emma got home with only the enough time to get ready for Prom. She knew she was only the chaperone, but the truth was she wanted to look beautiful for Will.

"It´s gonna be sort of a rebound for you, what do you say?" he had asked her when the make out session was over.

And what a session! Just thinking about it made her blush in heat.

She couldn´t stop him even when she knew the place couldn´t be more wrong. Just remembering his hand going through her stomach made her body tremble. _Stop it, Emma_.

She went out the shower in 20 minutes; more than it usually takes, but she was still thinking about Will and she took the freedom of releasing the tension he made her accumulate during the backstage encounter.

The dress was waiting for her on the bed. It wasn´t a great dress (it couldn´t be… after all it was the kid´s night) but she made sure it was good enough to make her look pretty. She tried the entire outfit before doing the hair and makeup.

"It´s not that bad" she thought. The green of the fabric (even when it was a dark green) brought her hair and white skin up.

"Now, hair" Emma said out loud. She curled it slightly and adorned it with a white crape flower. The makeup was simple; she lined her eyes, put black mascara (_whoa, I didn´t think this could bring up my eyes that much!_), some peach rouge and pink lipstick. That was all, nothing fancy.

Still when she looked in the mirror, she realized maybe she too nice, even sexy. "This couldn´t be right… the dress is simple, no cleavage (just in the back), the right length, simple makeup, simple hair… Why do I look so good?"

Emma wasn´t a confident woman; in fact she never thought of herself as beautiful. But this time she saw that. Maybe therapy was paying back after all.

Some minutes later, the doorbell rang. It was Will.

"Hi, Will" she greeted him stepping aside so he could come in. He was very good-looking with his suit.

"Hey, Em" he answered placing a soft kiss on her lips, "you´re breathtaking"

"Oh" she blushed brightly, "thanks… You look very handsome. I like your suit… no tax?"

"Nah… I'm not a tax man… Hey, look" he told her pointing her dress, "we match!" he chuckled showing her his tie.

"When didn´t we?" Emma teased as he nodded, "are we ok with time?" she asked him concerned, looking at her watch.

"Actually, no…" he laughed, "we better get going"

They arrived school some minutes later; they were actually late as Will was supposed to be one of the first teachers to arrive. But he wasn´t. Figgins was already there, and Sue, and other school staff and even younger students.

"Schue, what happened?" the principal asked anxious

"Nothing, I just had to pick up Emma… and don´t forget we´ve been stucked here until past six…"

"_Emma_?" Figgins repeated looking at her and noticing he was holding her hand, "_We_?"

"Yes, she helped me this afternoon" Will let him know, "So I guess there´s nothing wrong about coming a little late, right…?"

"No, no, nothing wrong" Figgins smiled, suddenly understanding the situation, "It´s nice to see you could make it, Mrs. Pillsbury" he sent her a kind grin, "and thanks for helping… So I guess this will excuse you in anytime of the night. Same goes to you, Schue". And with furthermore, he left.

One by one, the kids started arriving. They all looked very well all dressed up and very quickly they crowded the dance floor. And so did dome of the teachers. Even Sue.

"She must be on something" Will whispered to Emma causing her to laugh.

"Hey, Mr. Schue!" Brittany called him from the floor. "Come…!" The kids around her called him as well.

"Go… " Emma told him pushing him softly, "the kids are calling for you…"

As Will danced, Emma could only giggle. He was so sexy and adorable at the same time.

"Congrats, Mr. Schue" Puck yelled dancing next to him

"Wha..."

"About Mrs. P" Finn cut him as he joined them.

"What..? C´mon, guys…" Will tried to play silly.

"Seriously, Mr. Schue" Santana added from his back, "you arrived together, you´re matching, hello! And those looks you send to each other… It´s kinda obvious you´re together"

Will blushed intensely and looked at Emma. She was talking with two other teachers but her eyes were fixed to him.

"See…?" Santana brought him back to reality, "She wouldn´t be looking at you _that_ way if you weren´t together"

"Case closed!" Kurt added theatrically causing Will to laugh loudly.

"So again… congrats" Puck repeated with a "told you so" look.

Suddenly, a familiar but old song was played.

_What you gonna do? You want to get down? _

_Tell me _

_What you gonna do? Do you want to get down? _

_What you gonna do? You want to get down? _

_What you gonna do? You want to _

_Get down? - Tell me. _

_Get down on it, get down on it_

All the kids went insane when they recognize the lyrics and Will immediately searched for Emma´s eyes and she caught his look right away. Her eyes were widened and she started shaking her head and stepping back near the wall.

"C´mon Mrs. P!" Rachel screamed guessing Will´s intention.

And then Will started walking towards her, dancing as he sang locking his eyes on her:

_How you gonna do it if you _

_Really don't want to dance _

_By standing on the wall? _

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close as he returned to the dance floor bringing Emma with him.

_Get your back up off the wall; tell me _

_How you gonna do it if you _

_Really don't want to dance_

_By standing on the wall. _

_Get your back up off the wall _

_'Cause I heard all the people sayin': _

_Get down on it come on and _

_Get down on it - if you really want it _

_Get down on it - you gotta feel it _

_Get down on it - get down on it _

_Get down on it _

_Come on and get down on it, baby_

Will never let her go and Emma danced with him as he sang the lyrics to her ear, causing her to blush. Behind him, she saw all the kids looking partners in crime while they danced.

"You´re in trouble, Mr." she told him between giggles, "you know I´m a lousy dancer, plus I don´t do it in public"

"You danced in Rosalita´s" he teased, "and we did something more than dancing, I don´t know if you can recall" he sent her a mischievous smile squeezing her waist

"Will!" she opened her eyes trying to suppress a laugh, "that´s not something to bring up here…"

"What´s all that chitty-chat between you two?" Puck asked them on his way to grab some punch. Will shook his head not believing his nerve and locked his eyes on Emma again. And the music changed into a slow rhythm. She wasn´t sure if they should keep on dancing; she wanted to very badly, but maybe it wasn´t appropriated.

However he didn´t care. All he wanted to do was hold her all night; so he brought her body close to him and wrapped his hands around her waist line.

"You look so so beautiful" he whispered not letting her go. Emma placed her hands on his chest and made the eyelid thing she did every time she tried to hold a kiss back.

She sighed deeply and rested her head on his shoulder. It was hard to look at him and not falling in the temptation to kiss him. And Will was glad she did that, because he only wanted to feel her sweet lips on his. She hummed the melody close to his neck and her hot breath sent him to the sky.

"Will..?" she called him after some minutes, "Maybe we should go sitting… We´re the only two adults on the dance floor" she giggled

"Ok, let´s have a sit" they broke apart, "Do you want something to drink?"

They behaved like teachers for the rest of the night, during the rest of the dances and the Queen and King announcement.

When Kurt was named Queen and Korofsky the King everyone went wild. It looked like the real party had started and it was past 11 and none of the kids seemed to be thinking about leaving.

"Em..?" Will told her in the middle of the kid´s frenzy, "You wanna get going? We´re excuse leaving early and if we stayed longer we´ll having to stay to clean… and to be hon…"

"Let´s go" Emma interrupted him before he could finish, causing him to laugh, "I´m too tired to stay all night cleaning"

"´nough said… let´s go"

They said goodnight to Figgins and the kids and went to the parking lot.

While Will drove back to Emma´s place she told him, "Thanks, Will" she was being shy but also grateful, "I had a great time"

"I´m glad you had fun… I did too"

"I have a good new" she told him with a huge smile as he looked at her curiously, "My brother called me today… He has started his own business!"

"That´s awesome, Em!"

"And he sent me something to celebrate, as the opening was tonight…"

"I'm listening" he teased her

"Well, he sent me a huge basket with chocolates and lemon liquor, do you think you wanna come and celebrate with me?" she asked him sheepishly, "I don´t wanna do it alone and…"

"You got me at chocolates…" he let her know with a chuckle.

Once in Emma´s apartment, she showed him what his brother had sent her.

"Oh my God… That´s huge!" Will exclaimed surprised

"I told you!" she giggled holding the basket in the air, "I can´t eat all this by myself"

"I don´t think we´re gonna be able either…" he shook his head with eyes opened.

"Why don´t you unpack this and grab some glasses while I change? I can´t stand this dress for too long" she said placing the basket on the coffee table and walking to her room. But Will intercepted from the back before she could disappear.

"Oh, but I like that dress" he muttered against her nape, placing small kisses on her shoulder. She let out a breathe closing her eyes; she had missed his touch and relaxed under his embrace, while he kept kissing her.

"Will…?" she murmured, "It´ll only take a second" she released from his arms with giggles, "Serve the liquor and I´ll be right back"

And she did, wearing a simpler loosen-hip dress. Will was sitting on the couch resting his head on its back.

"Are you too tired?" Emma asked him standing in front of him. He lifted his head to find her lovingly eyes looking at him with tenderness.

"No, I'm actually pretty awake… I was just thinking" he replied sitting up.

"Oh, about what?" She asked him, leaning down to grab some chocolates

"You" Will simply answered, smiling genuinely.

"Will…" she melted just by looking at him. She bended forward to place a soft kiss on his mouth but he cup her cheeks making that kiss more passionate. He had wanted to do that so much during that night; he was a little rough when he held her causing her to lose her balance and landed on top of him.

"Sorry" he mumbled against her lips. She smiled but didn´t get up from his lap.

"Let´s have a toast" she suggested handing him a glass and taking her own, "for a beautiful night and my brother"

"Cheers to that!" Will replied lifting his glass and drinking the liquor, "Whoa, it´s delicious!"

Emma had a sip of it and lifted her eyebrows in agreement. And being there, looking at him, feeling his free hand on her hip and his love made her realize that was all she ever wanted.

"I love you, Will" she told him, not breaking eye contact and coming close to him. She set her glass on the coffee table and brushed her lips against his. He did the same and brought her body closer as she kept on kissing lovingly.

Emma could feel her breath go faster as she surrendered to his touch, and she wrapped her hands around his neck, stroking his hair smoothly; and without even thinking she grazed her tongue through his upper lip, wanting more, needing more. Will immediately opened his mouth letting her in, meeting her tongue and letting her being comfortable. But the truth was, feeling Emma on top of him, kissing him the way she was kissing him was sending him to a place he never experienced with her before.

His hands unconsciously travelled across her back, pressing her chest near him, feeling her breaths glued to his own body. Emma shivered under his embrace, and deepened the kiss even more, making him to lean back on the couch and bringing her own body with his.

Will groaned under her frame as he run his fingers through her hair and gently stroked her back and reached to her low back. He gently scratched her skin making the fabric of the dress come slightly up. Emma kissed him with fierce as he did that, her breathing was no longer under control and she let out a moan when Will´s head buried on her neck and started sucking her skin. His lips travelled along her throat and jaw line until they returned to her mouth and kissed her with passion.

Emma captured his lips; she literally captured his lower lip feeing his hot breath on her mouth and his hands running through her waist, ribs and stopping right under her breaths, just like today. But this time, she didn´t want him to stop. She thought she might burst into flames in any moment. So she kissed his neck smoothly, making sure he could feel her moist lips across his skin; and he moaned her name when she did that. Instinctively, Emma untangled one of her legs and placed it between his and without even knowing what she was doing she pressed it against his groin. She could feel his arousal under his pants and knowing she was the reason of his body reaction made her continue the pressuring. She definitively knew how good she could feel every time Will touched her, but this was the first time she realized how good she was making _him_ feel.

"Em…?" He called her name almost groaning.

"Uhm..?"

"Maybe we should stop" Will whispered with heavy breath

"Uhm...Ok..." she replied against his skin, but not stopping

"Really, Em…"

"I'm ok with this, Will" she let him know caressing his neck softly

But suddenly he pulled her away, a little rougher than he really wanted; "It´s getting late" Emma blinked a couple of times.

"Wha…"

"I´ll call you tomorrow…" he said getting up, placing a quick kiss on her forehead and walking to the door.

_What?_

"Don´t bother to call me if you cross that door…" she told him gravely, not understanding what just happened.

"What..?" he turned around, before opening the door.

"You heard me" Emma stood up too, looking him straight in the eye and taking a step toward him, "I thought you respected me enough to wait for me, but I thought you respect more to accept my decisions…" she was about to burst into tears; the feeling of rejection was more than she could bear, "Unless you don´t want to be with me" Emma held back to avoid crying right there, "I can´t find another explanation for your reaction…" She finished trying to be rational while her heart broke.

"I _do_ want to be with you…" he said nodding slowly

"Then what is it.?" Emma asked almost whimpering of exasperation, closing her fists;

"I have to go…" he apologized

"Why?" she asked him firmly, demanding an explanation; a million thoughts crossed her mind.

"Because…" he began looking down as he was clearly embarrassed. The truth was Will wanted to stay, wanted to be with her, but on his effort to show her how good she could feel with him, he forgot about his own desires. This time stopping was harder than other times, he didn´t want to stop; but his body was naturally reacting to her actions and he didn´t want to freak her out. He lifted his head to meet her eyes, "Because… if I stay… I won´t be able to stop"

"Then don´t stop" she asked him blushing lightly


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

**Sorry for the delay, guys! I´ve been super busy with exams and other stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I appreciate reviews, comments, critics and any other thing you wanna say! **

**Just for the record: it´s M rated! ;)**

"Then don´t stop" Emma said with reddish cheeks. Her eyes were locked on the floor and Will´s stomach overturned when he heard those words coming out of her mouth, "I, uhm," her breathing was irregular, " I want you to…" she began looking at him. But before she could continue, Will´s mouth was crushed on her lips and he immediately pressed her body against the nearest wall. She gasped in surprise but immediately surrendered around his arms. "Don´t stop", she repeated as he held her tight, tighter as he never held her before. Her entire frame was completely pressed alongside him.

His tongue brushed her lips so did hers. The kiss was more passionate than any other kiss they shared and Will ran her hands through her sides before cupping her thighs and lifting her off the floor. Emma wrapped her legs around his hips as he pushed her back harder against the wall causing her dress to come significantly up. Will broke the kiss to bury his head in her neck and start sucking her skin and earlobe. She could fell his arousal pressing between her legs and a wave of heat come to invade her lower abdomen. She never experienced such urgency, such pleasure before. His name escaped from her lips in a moan and he held him tighter as he kept on kissing her collar bone. With one of his hands, Will stroked her waist with fierce and then move along her ribs to reach her breath.

"Oh, Will…" Emma groaned completely taken down by his touch. He met her lips again, directly looking for her tongue; he needed her, he wanted to give her everything and more. Will added more pressure against her body as she tightened her grip, "Bed…" she mumbled between his lips.

"Not yet" he let her know, breaking the kiss and carrying her with him to the couch. He sat there, with Emma on top of him, looking at him with desire, longing and something more; something that made him go crazy: love. She smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair and bringing his head closer, "Em…?" he called her between kisses and cupping her face in his hands, "I want you to stop me wherever you feel uneasy, I want this to be perfect for you"

She pressed her lips on his mouth and muttered before sliding her tongue in his mouth, "It´s perfect if it´s with you"; he immediately kissed her back, bringing her body close and caressing her back before reaching her thighs. He knew she was ready, but still he was a little scared of crossing certain boundaries with her. Emma sighed deeply when Will´s hands remained there; she was ready, she wanted him, so she brought her hips closer to his. He broke the kiss, not moving an inch away from her; they locked eyes and he tried to read her look. She bit her lower lip, breathing heavily, and she pressed against him even more, urging t him to continue. "Touch me, Will" she practically begged him. He smiled on her lips and gently ran her hand through her thigh, reaching the border of her dress and pulling it up until he made contact with the elastic of her underwear. Emma´s breathing was irregular and her chest was swollen. Will knew it was ok to keep moving so he brushed his lips on her mouth as his hand started rubbing softly against her most sensitive spot. She panted as her body reacted _very_ good to his touch and as the kiss became more heated she could only thrust her hips against his hand to increase the friction. He dared to move her underwear aside and gently slide a finger into her, "Will…" she moaned tightening her grip as he kept on pushing inside her. Emma was completely taken by those new sensations; seeing her so loosen up, so willing to enjoy every second made him even harder than he already was.

"Now… bed" he said with a husky tone removing his finger off her and getting up, carrying her to the bedroom. While he did so, Emma placed both hands on his chest and kissed him fully as she started to unbutton his shirt. When Will reached the bedroom he was already shirtless, holding her so tight it was almost painful to wait any longer. "I love you" he told her sitting on the bed and bringing Emma on top of him, again. He ran his hands along her sides and then her back until he found the zip.

Emma bit her lip looking him with longing. "I love you too" she answered back as he unzipped her dress and started to bring it up her head. She lifted her arms to let the fabric slide up and when the dress landed on the floor she discovered herself smiling to him, breathing heavily as she never felt so self-conscious of how much she desired him. Will kissed her with fervor exploring every inch of her exposed skin

"You´re so beautiful, Em" he whispered to her ear as she buried her face in his neck and started planting hot kisses on his skin. Her hands travelled along his chest, stroking his pecs and going down to his abs. He groaned under her touch, and bucked his hips against her with vehemence. Her fingers finally reached his waist band and slowly, with a little shyness unbuttoned his pants and lower his zip. Emma smiled at him, not taking her hands off her pants. And he lifted his hips so she could slide them down, leaving him only wearing his boxers.

Will cup her face and brought her closer, so his lips were glued to hers again. She kissed him fierily and this time she could feel his arousal between her legs much more intensely than before. She moaned when he took her thighs to bring her closer, increasing the rubbing amid them; and his erection grew even more just by hearing her noises and breathing. She was clearly as aroused as him, so Will unclipped her bra and gently took it away, revealing Emma´s breaths for the first time. She sent him a small grin, as she never was too pleased about her body, but before she could say anything, Will took one of her breath with his mouth and licked it slowly. That action sent electricity all over Emma´s body causing her to arch her spine, exposing her chest even more. She groaned his name as her fingers went through his curls. He immediately lifted his head to crush his lips with hers, without hesitation he drove his tongue into her and in almost a few moments, she began moving her hips, as his tongue increased speed within her.

Neither of them could wait longer and Will lifted her petite body and placed her on the bed so she remained on her knees on the mattress. He did the same; they were both facing each other. Will sent his hands to the sides of her underwear as she guided his hands on their way down. And he gazed at her nudity for the first time. He placed his hands on her hips bringing her closer, "You´re perfect" he told her between kisses and she kissed him back and set her own hands on his boxer's waist line. He chuckled and removed his boxers as well; she looked at his body, seeing a male naked body for the first time in her entire life. She was nervous, of course, but he was perfect. She blushed when she caught him staring at her with a grin and brought her body close to him as he laid down bringing Emma with him.

"Wait, Em…" He told her before making any move and he taking a condom from his pants pocket. Emma was on top of him watching him unroll it around him, "Ready…" he let her know but it wasn´t necessary as she had been watching him. She hugged him tightly and Will kissed her again, caressing her body and pressing his chest against her nipples. The friction between them was almost unbearable, and their hot breaths mixed deliciously in each other´s mouths. Emma hugged him, nervous knowing it´d hurt. But she wanted him, she couldn´t be without him any longer. "Are you ready…?" he whispered, on her neck, sucking her skin, "Let´s take it slow, ok?"

She nodded as her breathing was becoming heavier and Will started pushing inside her. She closed her eyes tightly, and moved down so he could be inside her completely. Emma let out a low whimper, but it wasn´t hurting. She opened her eyes when she realized Will was not moving and it wasn´t necessary to keep pushing in. "Are you all right?" He asked her concerned, brushing her hair behind her ear; she nodded locking her eyes with him.

When she felt confident enough she moved a little, expecting a huge roughen sensation. But she didn´t. She could only feel her muscles stretching and adapting around him. It wasn´t painful, just new; she needed to get used to it.

She slightly moved again, wrapping her hands around his neck. This time she could feel something more; something extremely pleasant. A big amount of air escaped her mouth and she relaxed on top of him. Will looked at her, waiting for a signal or a word; but Emma didn´t say anything, she just moved again, bucking her hips against him and moaning on his lips.

He read that as a good sign, so he placed his hands on her hips, joining to her slow rhythm. He stroked her sides and ribs, scratching her skin with passion, letting her take the lead. Their lips met instantly, longing for each other´s taste, needing each other essence. Their tongues battled for control and Emma instinctively increased the speed of her movements as Will bucked his hips against her in sync. She had to break the kiss for air.

"Oh, Will" she moaned arching her back as the friction between them increased. She was slowly reaching her climax and her breathing become clearly faster and louder as Will kept moving under her rocking hips. He was still in control of his own body, so he took one of her nipples between his lips and started sucking it with desire. His own breathing was fast and increasing as minutes passed but he could still hang on. Emma called his name once more pressing is head against her bare chest, "Oh god…!" she moaned louder as her walls started collapsing around him as she reached her first orgasm. Her body shook on top of him and she let out a silent gasp when she came and buried her head on his neck.

But before she could totally relaxed Will held her body, stood up, placed her back on the mattress and positioned himself in her entrance. He bended down to brush her lips again and as he did so, his hips bucked against her so he could be inside her once more. Emma let out a small gasp before her breathing became heavier and irregular all over again. Will smiled between kisses, her body hadn´t totally relaxed so she could easily reach a second orgasm if he made all the right moves. And that was his plan. He wanted her to get the more pleasure she could; he wanted her to have the most mind-blowing experience of her life. Just thinking about that, made him want her more; her scent was all over him, and his own desire grew faster just by feeling her behind him. He buried her face on neck letting out his hot breath against her skin. Unconsciously Emma wrapped her legs around his hips, increasing the friction against her clit and tightening her grip around his neck.

"Oh, Em…" He groaned while he sucked her earlobe and his hands gripped around her hips, "so beautiful…" he mumbled as he kept pushing inside her. Emma moaned bucking her hips with his; his husky voice made her body burned in desperate need. She turned her head aside bringing him even closer showing him he wanted more, she needed more.

Will understood the signal right away. He felt the same urge so he grabbed one of her legs and brought her hips up as he thrust into her firmly. The new angle and the new intensity sent Emma almost to the edge. He made her feel the most extreme sensation she ever felt before; it was like he had pushed a button inside her that made her body explode. "Oh, God, Will…!" she cried between a moan and a whimper, louder than before.

Will looked at her with widen eyes, he couldn´t resist much longer; Emma´s moans filling his ears were hot enough to send him over the edge. "You ok?" he asked her locking his eyes as she nodded biting her lower lip.

"Keep… going" she almost pleaded with throaty voice. He smiled on her lips, not taking her eyes of her and kept on pushing inside her, in the same angle than before. She locked her eyes with his, embracing him even tighter as their moans filled the air. He was about to reach his own climax when Emma captured his lower lip with her teeth. They were both very close to the edge so he slid one of his hands between their bodies to rub her clit and pump into her again. His name escaped off lips loudly in a whimper as her walls started collapsing around him as she reached her last orgasm bringing him to come inside her before he pushed into her one last time.

"Oh, Em…" he moaned when he released. Will let go his weight rest on top of her; and he buried his head on her neck, trying to gain some air. Their breathing was fast and unsteady and Emma started trembling under him hugging him tight. "Em.. what´s… what´s wrong" he asked her with irregular voice. He suddenly feared the worst, "Did I hurt you…?"

"No…" she was about to cry, her eyes were glossy; "I just… love you, so much… I´m… so so so in love with you, Will Schuester" she covered her mouth to suppress a sob.

He wrapped his arms around her frame and brought her to rest on top of him, kissing her fully, giving her everything he had, "I love you too… Emma you´re my everything" he whispered brushing his lips along her jaw line, "I´m…" he was also deeply and madly in love with her, "I wish there was a word to describe how I feel because of you… You… You drive me crazy in every possible way"

She ran her fingers through his hair, stroking his curls and pressed her mouth on his lips with all the passion she had left. A single tear was going down her cheek. Will smiled on her lips and brought her close to him causing her to sigh peacefully.

They lay on the bed with their legs tangled, their naked bodies perfectly fitting together.

"Will…?" she asked him in a low voice, after a few moments.

"Yes...?" he replied caressing her back as her hands rested on his chest.

"Is it always like this…?"

"What do you mean?" he wanted to know, not understanding where she was going.

"Is it always this perfect? Is it gonna be like this all the time?"

"It was never this perfect to me, Em…" he answered sweetly, kissing her lips, "I already find paradise with you and I intend to keep it this way" he teased before kissing her again, this time with more passion than before.

"I love you" she said among his lips, tightening her grip around his torso.

"I love you too, Emma" Will replied holding her as well, never wanting to let her go.

**Finally, guys! Lol It was hard to write but I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. =) So, I wasn´t thinking about continuing it… I might write some sequels in separated chapters.. What do you think? Just let me know! I appreciate reviews and any other thing you wanna tell me… send me a PM if you need to! =)**

**Love you all, and thanks again! 3**

**Aguita**


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

Next morning Emma woke up listening the rain drops against her window. It was a grey and foggy day, very untypical for summer but she didn´t care because it was the brightest and happy day for her. And the main reason was lying down below her.

She could only sigh to express her joy and Will moved under her hands

"Good morning" he muttered with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, bringing her closer

"Hi…" she said cuddling next to his toned body, "Sorry if I wake you up"

"It´s a perfect day, isn´t it?" he told her looking at her with a grin

"Will, it´s… oh…" Emma suddenly understood, "Yeah…" They remained in silence for a while, resting on each other; feeling complete for the first time in a long time. "Do you want to take a shower…? I´m gonna go to make some breakfast… I´m a little hungry…" she said that last part with reddish cheeks

"Are you..? I wonder why would that be…" Will teased her sitting up as he revealed his perfect body.

"Don´t play silly…" Emma warned him giggling as she sat down covering her chest with the sheets

"Or what…?" He raised an eyebrow seductively as his hands went to rest on her waist

"Or you won´t have breakfast… or a shower" she replied paying important

"Oh, I think I can live with that…" He told her wrapping his hands around her nude back as she looked at him smiling and bit her lip, "and I believe you do too" he teased her kissing her lips softly as she kissed him back cupping his face

"You hit the shower and I´ll make some coffee, ok?" he nodded, "the towels are in the first drawer… you´ll find everything you need there"

Some minutes later, Will got out of the shower and met Emma in the kitchen. She was wearing her PJ´s and her hair was pulled up. She was messy and he loved it.

"Hey…" he told her walking to her and hugging her from behind, "Smells good"

Emma smiled and looked at him over her shoulder. It was a long time since he looked that pleased, that happy. She could tell just by locking eyes with him, there was no other place he´d like to be in that moment. And she knew just being wrapped by him meant being at home, wherever they were would be home if they were together because she felt safe, loved, wanted.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips before she could say anything. Somehow he knew what she was thinking and how she felt. After all she had trusted him enough to give herself entirely to him. Will knew he was the luckiest man alive, he knew things like that only happened once and there was no chance he was going to ruin things with Emma again. He loved her too much to lose her again. Just thinking about it sent him shivers all across his spine causing him to shake slightly.

"What is it?" she questioned him turning around and taking his face in her hands. He was practically speechless, it was hard to articulate a word without his voice breaking, "Will…?" her eyes were widened and locked on his.

"Nothing… " he lied trying to compose himself, but his voice was throaty and tears were about to come from his eyes. Emma took his face firmly and rested her forehead on his not breaking eye contact, "it´s just…" he continued seeing she was not moving until he said the truth, "the thought of loosing you scares me to hell" he hide his desperation closing his eyes but before he could keep going Emma pressed her lips on his mouth with intensity.

"Don´t you dare thinking about that" she muttered between kisses, "I´d never let you go"

"I love you" he kissed her back tightening his grip around her, "I want us to work, I need us to work…" he broke the kiss brushing her hair behind her ear, "because after last night, after what we´ve been through… Emma you´re my best friend, you´re the love of my life… there´s no other person for me but you"

"Stop" she snuffled with her cheeks wet, "you´re making me cry like a baby" she giggled as he dried the tears with his lips, "Will, I… I love you too".

Emma kissed him once more and buried her face on his neck as he did the same. They remain holding each other, not believing how lucky they were of having each other, and unable to express the happiness swelling their hearts. And even when they knew a relationship wasn´t easy all the time they were ready to fight for it, because they had been in paradise and they were willing to struggle against anything to remain in it.

**So, this is the final chapter of this fanfic, guys… thanks again for reading! After receiving some of your messages and advices I´ve decided i´m gonna start a new one about Will and Emma building their relationship…. It´s gonna be a sequel of this story, so i´m really hoping you enjoy it! **

**xx**

**Aguita **


End file.
